The Unova Incident
by ScotSniper
Summary: The sequel to the 'popular' Snowpoint Incident. "Time. Time is a valuable thing always forward, never back. But time isn't just a treasure, some say that time defines you as a person. But what if you, say, alter time? By doing so do you alter yourself?"
1. Murder Notice

A/N: Oh by the way, this is a sequel to my other fic the Snowpoint Incident, I may mention events from that story so it might be a good idea to read that one first**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unova Incident<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere In Unova...<strong>

A tall teenager with very long pale green hair strode down a large hallway. On the walls hung pictures and tapestries like an old medieval castle. All of them showed depictions of two powerful Pokemon. One black the other white.

"Father? You summoned me?" The Teenager asked a shadow perched upon a throne.

"It's time my son." The figure replied. "The last contender to your throne is going to be traveling to Unova."

"Father… what makes you so certain that there are coming to make a claim to the throne? The royal line is all but forgotten and a Democratic government is in power."

"N, my son… the politicians have stolen from us. Unova wasn't to be ruled by corrupt men. They care for nothing other than themselves. They encourage pollution and slavery of Pokemon. Would you really allow such a wicked form of leadership to rule?"

"But… father… the People seem happy."

"Do you think the 'people' would allow such acts to continue if the truth was obvious? They only SEEM happy my son. They are blind to the truth. WE must show them the way forward."

"I understand."

"N. I shall have this traitor eliminated like the rest of the bloodline… This one has caused me great distress in the past, HE is your greatest enemy."

"Who father?"

"Your cousin."

"I… have a cousin?"

"He is your enemy N! Remember the old tale, two brothers fought each other to the death to decide the fate of Unova! Brothers are closer to each other than cousins, but can still become enemies!"

"What makes him so dangerous?"

"He was the first in line to the throne… HIS father is responsible for our exile. The reason why 'I' can't be King."

"Then why isn't his son in power right now?"

"His father abdicated, to marry a peasant." The figure spat. "And their abomination for a child is the one with most claim to the throne, he must be eliminated before our plans can proceed."

"I have an Uncle too?"

"Had, N, had." The figure chuckled. "I had his father eliminated… the couple went into hiding after the slut gave birth, as my dear brother once said; "To allow him to live a normal life…". Then he abdicated… and ruined my chances of coming to the throne by passing all power back to the Unovan Government."

"So you killed him?"

"N, N… it isn't as bad as it sounds… you know me. I'm a kind and fair man. It's just that your Uncle wasn't. He to encouraged mass slavery of Pokemon to benefit his own selfish desires, then turned his back on his own people when they needed him most. Check the records! When he abdicated Unova went through an economic crisis the people suffered and Pokemon starved. Remember when I showed you that disaster nine years ago? Remember your dear friend Zorua lying there… so helpless? It was as a result of his actions!"

"So he was a wicked man then… But why kill him seven years later? Why not immediately like he deserved?"

"He was cunning and covered his tracks well, they even changed theirs and their son's name. I only managed to locate them when they booked a flight to Unova, our facial recognition software detected them when they used their passport details… we then backtracked the address to their home."

"And the traitors burned."

"All but one my son… all but one."

"What is his name?"

"On his birth certificate… he is called Greye Harmonia… to you, he is Willow Alexander. He is like his father before him, a corrupt and wicked person. He forces Pokémon into captivity and battles them without any regard for their safety. My shadow triad has been watching him and can confirm it."

N nodded slowly. "Then we shall destroy him."

"I don't want you to get involved directly, it might be risky having him fight you. No. I'll have my minions deal with him."

N was confused. "Then why tell me about him?"

"He is a liar, and if ever you confront him. DO NOT take anything he says for truth. He is your enemy N."

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto<strong>

* * *

><p>Across the world in Kanto, in Oak's Pokemon lab the dark-brown haired boy known as Willow shivered and pulled his dark grey jacket closer to himself.<p>

"I think someone just made a plan to kill me…"

A boy with brown spiky hair looked up boredly from his book. "That's completely normal, Willow its called stupidity."

Willow frowned. "Gee, thanks Green, your words of comfort really brightened my day."

Mallori, a girl with long dark brown hair slapped him on the back. "Oh relax! We're going on holiday!"

Willow blushed and could hear his other two friends Blue and Red giggling at his discomfort. He turned to glare at them and in response they started making kissy faces at him. Willow scowled as his blush grew.

Mallori noticed Willow's face turning a shade of scarlet. "Hey Low… you're going all red in the face… are you coming down with a fever?" She immediately reached out and caressed his cheek.

Willow flinched and jumped back. "I'm fine Mally! Sheesh!"

Mallori shrugged and went over to chat with Red and Blue. Every now and again they would stop talking and all turn and smile at him.

Willow felt REALLY uncomfortable. "W-where's Professor Oak? I want to get outta here."

Willow's Riolu, Rylte burst from his Pokeball and climbed onto a giggling Mallori's shoulder. _'I WANNA LEEK. I WANNA BEAT A PIZZA AT CHECKERS! __AND GET THOSE PESKY KIDS OFFAH MA LAWN!'_ He screamed using telepathy, much to everyone's annoyance. By now, everyone had learned to ignore the insane Pokémon's outcries.

Green sighed. "Gramps popped up to Viridian to pick up a package… he'll be back in about ten minutes."

Willow groaned as Red, Mallori and Blue looked over at him and burst into laughter. "He better hurry up, or I'll die of embarrassment in five."

Blue and Red approached him. Blue was a brunette girl, she smiled warmly and gave him a friendly hug. "Take care of yourself in Unova Willow, it isn't going to be the same without you."

"Yeah it will be great." Spat Green.

"Oh play nice!" Blue shot back and stepped aside to let Red talk to his friend.

"So… you're getting to go off on another adventure on your own." Started Red with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it…" Willow grumbled sarcastically. "I get to search the region a bunch of lost Pokedexes because of the local Pokemon Professor's complete idiocy."

Red sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just try and relax buddy. I'd go with ya if I could, but there's been reports of Rocket activity and I want to stay and check it out."

Willow smiled and offered his hand. "Goodluck." Red took it and they pulled each other into a brotherly hug. "…My oldest friend."

They quickly broke apart and Willow coughed into his sleeve. "I ain't going soft, you're still that same old idiot with a equally stupid hat."

"And you're still that same old sarcastic jerk." Chuckled Red.

Willow moved towards the door grabbing Mallori along the way despite her protests.

"Take care of him Mallori!" Called Blue. "He's a keeper!"

"Shuddap Blue!" Cried Willow blushing and he slammed the door behind him. "I'll find Oak on the road!"

Blue's expression softened. "Safe travels…"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Unova…<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>CUT!" <strong>A director roared. "WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!"

A girl dressed in a pink and white cap, very short jean shorts, with a white shirt covered by a sleeveless black vest, gulped and nodded.

"I'm very sorry sir! I thought the Pokemon I selected would be satisfactory." She bowed repeatedly. "I offer you my deepest, deepest-"

"Whoa! Hold on there Miss White!" The Director chuckled. "Your Pokemon were fine…"

White let out a sigh of relief.

White screamed as the director's voice suddenly boomed again pointing violently at his cast. "**IT WAS THE HUMAN ACTORS!"**

White stumbled back from the shooting and let out a sigh of relief. "Thankfully humans don't fall under my jurisdiction… Who knew being the President of a film organization would be so hard…" White paused and realized she was standing over a cliff, providing her with a great view of the countryside. "Wow… it's so beautiful… I bet the people who live here are calm, quiet peo-"

**"I'M GONNA BECOME CHAMPION OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE!"**

White recoiled in shock as she realized the voice came from a boy her age with messy brown hair, dressed in a light blue zipped up jacket and black leather trousers. His black and red cap covered up most of his messy hair.

White paused. _'He'll disrupt the filming! I have to stop him!'_

She rushed towards him. "Sir? Sir!"

The boy, who had his hands raised to his face to yell, paused and turned towards her. "Uh… hi?"

White noticed he was blushing_. 'Yep… it's the short shorts…'_ thought White bitterly.

"Listen… I'm part of a film crew; we're shooting a scene not far from here… I don't suppose you could lower your voice…?"

The boy paused for a few seconds. "No can do! I need to yell out my dreams, I'm nearly finished." With that he raised his hands to his face again in preparation to yell.

"No! Stop!" White cried.

The boy grumbled and lowered his arms. "Hey! I live around these parts! You can't tell me what to do!"

'_So much for my 'quiet and peaceful' idea…'_ White moaned. '_I need to stop him… my friends always told me to use my feminine charm…"_

White looked up and smiled seductively at the boy. _'This is SOOO embarrassing…'_

She shuffled up to him and purred into his ear. "You know… girls like the 'cute and **quiet** type'-"

White was stopped mid sentence when the boy shoved one of his hands into her face and pushed her back. "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

White flushed red. _'Oh man I just messed up big time…'_

"Where I come from people don't stick their faces closer to others when they talk… they say that it's rude."

"Eh?" White was stunned. _'Who does this guy think he is calling people rude!'_

"**I'M GONNA BE THE MOST POWERFUL TRAINER IN UNOVA!"**

White clutched her ears in pain. "Do you really have to yell so loud?"

The boy shrugged "It's the only way I can get my dreams outta my head."

"'_Dreams out of your head'_?" White looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey! It works!" He protested.

"Okay fine! You had your little shouting session! Now get out of here!"

"Why should I? I live here."

"So you live out in the middle of nowhere like a hermit?" White raised her eyebrow condescendingly.

"You talk pretty high and mighty for a chick who was just flirting with me." He shot back.

White blushed in embarrassment, "So you did know what I was doing!"

"Of course I did, I was just messing with ya, I play mind games with my friends too." The boy folded his arms. "Why did you think I was dense or something?"

"You where messing with my head? !" White seethed. "What kind of person does that!"

"So, you were flirting with a complete stranger."

"I was trying to protect my film shoot from your annoyingly loud voice!"

"Your voice is pretty loud too!"

"Hey! It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Ha you admitted it!" The boy laughed.

White grumbled in frustration. "At least I'm not an immature child!"

"Err Miss White?" A timid voice came from behind the two.

"WHAT? !" Both snapped at the timid assistant.

"Umm… we're finished and are starting to pack up. The director gave up because the pair of you were shouting…"

White's face went pale. She clenched her fists and snapped to face him. "What's your problem? !"

"What's YOUR problem? !"

"I have a job! I pour life and soul into it! And you are ruining my chances of being successful!" White turned away from him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and beg the director to give my another chance."

The boy snorted. "Go lick boot."

White sent one last scowl at the boy before going to find the director. She quickly located the man and rushed over to him. "Please sir! I'm sorry for disrupting your filming! Please give me another chance!"

The director looked confused. "Miss White, there must be some misunderstanding… we had to stop because we didn't have all the Pokemon required to make the last scene… you didn't disrupt anything."

White looked up. "But… I didn't disrupt… Eh! What do you mean 'didn't have all the Pokémon!'"

The director shrugged. "Your agent said we only had one Tepig. We needed two, a male and a female… I guess we can't rely on young talent. I'm sorry Miss White but I'm afraid our deal with the BW agency is off."

White's face paled. "NO! Wait! I-I can get another Tepig!"

The Director turned to her and smiled. "Can you?"

White nodded desperately. "Yes I can, I just need a little time!"

The director smirked. "One Male Tepig, here within the hour or our deal's off."

"B-but I'll need more time than that!" White stuttered.

"Take it or leave it."

White hung her head. "Deal."

The moment she broke away from the director she frantically dialed her agency in her Mobile Phone. She quickly explained the situation to her secretary.

_"I'm sorry Miss White… we won't make it there in time… our only other male Tepig actor is abroad in Hoenn."_

White noticed the director's gaze was on her. "What's that Marie? You think you'll make it? That's great! Cya soon, bye!"

"_Miss White I didn't say-!"_

White hung up and smiled. "We're good!"

The director nodded. "Great, I'll get everything set back up."

White smiled and dashed into the forest and started pacing. "What am I going to do! ? WHAT AM I GOING TO **DO**! ?" White felt tears coming to her eyes. "Why did I lie? I've ruined the BW agency's reputation! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!-"

"Poka! Use Flamethrower!" Through the trees White Spotted a Tepig leaping up and firing a blast of flames from its mouth.

'_It's a trainer's Pokemon!'_ White realized. _'Maybe I can recruit the trainer!'_

White frantically burst through the trees. "Excuse me sir! … Oh crap its you…"

The boy from earlier folded his arms and stared her down. "I thought you guys were done filming."

White fidgeted with her hands. "Err you see funny story about that…"

"I'm listening."

"I need to borrow your Tepig, just for a few minutes! I'll give him back I promise!"

The boy smiled evilly. "And why would I do that?"

"B-because…" White felt tears come to her eyes. "…I've poured my life into this organization… my parents set this up before they died. I swore I would make this company great in their memory, but to do that I'll need your Tepig!"

The boy looked at her silently his mouth hung open. "So… you want to do this in your parents memory…"

"N-not just that!" Exclaimed White. "I love this job, and I love working with Pokemon… if this job doesn't work out, then I'm out of business! Please!"

The boy smiled. "Dry your tears, anyone who pursues their dream honorably is a friend of mine. I'll help you."

White rubbed her eyes. "R-really?"

The boy shrugged. "Just get him back to me as quickly as you can, we have a lot of training to do in preparation for the league."

White blinked back a few more tears and hugged the boy. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

The boy twitched uncomfortably in White's embrace. "Yeah… White was your name?"

White nodded as she released him.

The boy gestured to himself. "My name's Black! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p>Scot: Hmm Yeah I totally just did that. =D<p> 


	2. Black

**'Black'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Willow, Mallori and Rylte<strong>_

* * *

><p>Willow and Mallori walked down the path to Nuvema town, their peaceful surroundings went ignored as both trainers were fussing over small injuries.<p>

Rylte leapt up onto Willow's shoulder, the Riolu looked a bit charred from the battle earlier to retrieve the stolen Pokedexes. _'Willow! This rash is not a rash… but a hair cut!'_ Rylte explained pretending to be Sherlock Holmes, even pulling out a magnifying glass from somewhere.

"Well that was **easy**…" Willow grumbled sarcastically as he ran a hand over a fresh bruise on his cheek and ignoring Rylte's comment.

Mallori chuckled dryly. "I guess Pokedexes are a valuable enough to be targeted for theft.

"Yeah, by a group of Orre thugs looking to make some cash." Willow grumbled and felt his cheek again and winced. "Does this look bad?"

"Why 'Low I didn't know you were vane." Mallori chuckled.

"I'm not, I just have a big freaking bruise on my face."

Mallori smiled and pecked him on his un-bruised cheek. "It makes you look battle hardened."

Willow smiled weakly. "Lets just get these to Nuvema town for those rookies and go home."

Mallori's face fell. "But… we just got here, and what about all those amazing sights here? Oh come on, we have to visit Castelia City!"

"I'd love to as well Mally…" Willow admitted turning to face her with solemn eyes. "But I have a duty. Red and the other are going to need me back in Kanto to fight Team Rocket."

Mallori nodded slowly. "Yeah… I get it." She let out a disappointed sigh.

Willow smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know if hell wasn't breaking loose all the time I'd take you around Unova. I'd love to, in fact. Just like old times."

At that very moment a faint scream was heard high in the sky and got louder.

And louder.

And louder…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A blond haired boy screamed as he slammed into a nearby bush.

Mallori and Willow glanced at each other before approaching the boy, a flicker of recognition in their eyes.

"Err Jean?" Mallori asked as she poked the boy.

The boy known as Jean shot back to his feet and panicking scanned his surroundings. "I hit continue on my gameboy…!" He muttered before collapsing to the ground.

Rylte who was perched on Willow's shoulder looked on amused. _'I guess he wasn't lying to us when he said he fell from the sky the first time…' _Rylte put on a thinking expression. _'Hey Willow? Can we go parachuting, Red's Pikachu said you can't eat pancakes when falling.'_

Willow groaned. "Not only do I have to put up with Rylte… now I have to put up Jean… again."

'_Da Loserland trio is back baby!'_ Rylte cheered.

Willow and Mallori shrugged and moved to lift their bizarre friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black and White<strong>_

* * *

><p>White let out a weary sigh; the job had been a success. The BW agency's reputation was safe… for now. At the present time she was wondering around the forest of Nuvema town with her new friend and "employee".<p>

White couldn't help but stare at the savior of her company, "her" savior, a boy called Black, a person she had been quick to judge, but had proven her wrong.

Black quickly noticed she was staring. "Can I help you Prez?"

White smiled softly to him. "Oh I was just thinking how lucky I was to have met you."

"Yeah." Black replied calmly.

The pair wondered around in silence for a few minutes before Black perked up.

"Hey, Prez do you have the time?"

White checked her watch "It's nearly Twelve, why?" When she returned her gaze to Black she noticed he had gone pale. "What's wrong Black?"

She didn't get a reply as Black shot down the forest path to his hometown.

White huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Geez what was that all about?"

As she turned to walk back to the camp with the rest of her film crew she bumped into a tall figure.

White retreated back a pace. "Oh, I'm sorry sir-" she started but was cut off.

"Is this the path to Nuvema town?" A tall man with very long pale green hair asked her.

White felt slightly intimidated by his commanding presence and nodded meekly. "Umm yeah… it is."

The Man nodded. "I see. Then my confrontation shall take place there."

White paused she didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean 'confrontation'?"

"That is none of your concern." The man said coldly. "And I would recommend you stay out of it."

White narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

The man smiled. "You have fire. But I have no time to waste you."

As he spoke he pushed past the girl as he did so, White noticed a black object in the man's pocket. "No distractions."

White watched the man walk down the path, her face was pale and one thought occupied her mind. _'Was that a gun?'_

* * *

><p>Black once again found himself in his hometown, the first thing he did was to rush over to his friend's houses. He discovered that they were not in and decided to wait at the entrance of the town for the courtier with the Pokedexes meant for him and his two childhood friends… Bianca and Cheren.<p>

Black fumbled with his Pokeballs, carrying his three Pokemon. His starter Brav the Braviary, a majestic bird Pokémon that resembled and eagle. His Munna, Musha, that helped to keep his day dreams under control and his most recent partner his Tepig, Tep.

All three would assist him to his ultimate goal; To become the champion. But he needed a Pokedex! Black realized, if he had any hope of being like his hero he would have to become a Dexholder also. Black started to fidget in anticipation.

And then he saw them. Three people, one carrying a large box.

'_The courtiers!'_ Black screamed mentally before charging towards them.

He snatched the box out of the arms of the stunned courtier, not even taking the time to look at them, all that matter was the Pokedex.

Black viciously tore into the box… he found what he was looking for. The device's screen shone with light gleaming down on its surface. He snatched it up hungrily and admired it.

"Hey!" It was the courtier.

Black faced him with bright smiled. "I am so sorry I did that… I just couldn't wait."

The courtier who wore a dark grey jacket eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"My name's Black! And I'm going to conquer the Pokemon league!"

The courtier and his two companions looked at him as if he was demented.

"Guys… I think we're back in Loserland!" The blond haired boy cried. "I can't take this again! And if I die, I just wake up in the Pokemon centre! I'm trapped!"

"Uhhh… Jean." The third member of the courtier's group, a girl with long brown, groaned. "We aren't in Loserland… I mean Hoenn! Damn you got me saying it now."

"Guys quiet a second." The boy in the grey jacket said and narrowed his eyes on Black. "So you think you've got what it takes to be a Dexholder huh?"

Black nodded. "I do! And me and my team are gonna dominate!"

The boy in the grey jacket flinched back. "Wow you remind me of a good friend of mine… Say perhaps you'd like to train with us, I could give you some battling tips."

Black shook his head. "I don't need any advice from a "courtier"!" With that he shot right past the three and out of Nuvema town.

* * *

><p>Willow, Mallori and Jean watched as Black, the newest Dexholder zipped up the path and out of sight.<p>

Jean broke out in laughter. "He thought you were a deliver boy! HAHAHAHA!"

Willow groaned and facepalmed.

"Uhh Willow, we gotta problem…" Mallori muttered and pointed at the box carrying the Pokedexes. The box had fallen over and its contents had fallen out into a deep puddle of water. The two remaining Pokedexes released sparks as their circuitry was fried… and exploded weakly.

Willow looked horrified.

Mallori had her hands over her mouth.

Jean was laughing.

* * *

><p>N stood in the shadow of the trees. He ran his fingers over his weapon<em>. 'I shall make father proud of me…'<em>

He heard rushed footsteps on the path. His target was coming.

N smiled and pointed his gun at the approaching figure. "Farewell Greye…"

* * *

><p>AN: My friend Unknownguy 960 wanted me to include his OC, Jean in the story... Jean is bizarre and somehow bends the rules of reality without realizing it. However, he's pretty much like Rylte... a bit... a very tiny tiny bit... so microscopic that... hey is that spot!

Also, N isn't a "bad guy" exactly... more misled by his father. To a young child, a parent is god... and N never truly grew up. I'll try and deal with N's complex relationship with his father as best I can.

Oh and its a shame I have to kill Black off, but the plot demands it! ... Nah i'm kidding, Black's too important to die. =)


	3. A Pillar of Smoke

**'A Pillar of Smoke'**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong>_

* * *

><p>He was right in front of him… his enemy, his only obstacle. So why couldn't he kill him?<p>

N's finger hovered over the trigger and he took a deep breath. This had to be Greye, he matched the description he had overheard Ghetsis brief the shadow trio, he was around the same age, walking down the same path. It was almost certainly his cousin. He had to pull the trigger. He had to!

As much as N wrestled with his conscience he could not bring himself to shoot, it just wasn't him…

N lowered the gun. What was he thinking? He wasn't a killer.

N's eyes widened in horror as he saw the figure's face. It wasn't his cousin afterall, just some rookie trainer and his Pokemon. He hung his head in shame; he had almost murdered an innocent person just to please his father.

N shook his head. He wasn't even supposed to be here, he should let his father's assassins do their job…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Willow, Mallori, Jean and Rylte<strong>_

* * *

><p>Willow and his companions sat in Juniper's Lab, waiting for a connection to be created with Oak's Lab in Kanto.<p>

"What's taking so long…?" He grunted, tapping his foot quickly.

'_I like shredders! They chop up paper!'_ Rylte giggled. _'Oh hey, that rhymed!'_

"No it didn't." Jean snapped as he folded his arms over his chest.

'_I like timed rhymed challenges!'_

"What?" Jean muttered confused. "Since when was Rhyming timed?"

"Jean!" Willow snapped in frustration. "Quit taking Rylte seriously, he just talks random garbage!"

"True." Mallori nodded in agreement. Her Skitty had curled up on her shoulders like a scarf. The Skitty hissed harshly at Rylte as he started to unzip Mallori's bagpack.

"We've got a connection!" Juniper called from the next room. "Come quickly before the storm knocks out a communications again."

Willow glanced at Jean and Mallori and the three rose to enter the communications room.

* * *

><p>On the screen on Juniper's lab was several faces struggling to be the dominant figure in the screen.<p>

Willow smiled as he saw their faces and suppressed a chuckle. "Guys."

At the sound of his voice the four faces perked up. Willow recognised Red's face and also several other friends of his.

"Willow!" Cried James, a new Dexholder, he wore a white shirt with black suspenders over both shoulders, his blue eyes glinted with mischief. "How are things in Unova?"

A brunette girl in green clothing immediately shoved James' face off screen. "You had your turn," Lime beamed at Willow as her cheeks took a red tint.

Willow felt Mallori exert a menacing aura as she clenched her fists in anger.

Willow gulped and tried to diffuse the situation. "Eh… what's up Lime?"

"Oh it's terrible!" Lime exclaimed. "Team Rocket's on the march! A large group of them in Saffron was taken down by Blue and Silver the other day."

"Yeah!" James yelped as he rose up from the ground and his face appeared in the corner of the screen. "Gold and Crystal have come over from Johto to help us! But eh… it's not enough, we're spread too thin over the country."

Willow grimaced things sounded pretty bad in Kanto, he had to get back as quickly as he could.

Lime and James were ushered away from the screen by Red and Professor Oak.

"Did you locate the missing Pokedexes?" Oak asked immediately. "And is that a bruise on your face?"

Willow sighed, he hated having to answer questions. "Yes I found them. I got this bruise getting them. " Willow paused, he would have to tell them eventually. "Professor, two of the Pokedexes have been badly damaged, the third is in the hands of its intended owner."

Oak frowned. "I see. But I suppose one Dexholder to watch over Unova is better than none… you did explain his duties to him?"

Willow groaned again. "He took off before I could tell him anything, but his name's Black."

"Low, can you get back to Kanto?" Red asked quickly. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Willow smiled and gestured to Mallori and Jean who were sitting in the corner of the room waiting.

"I have an idea. I could send Mallori and Jean back to help you in Kanto, while I search for Black." Willow glanced at the two again who were looking at him in shock. "The pair of them are some of the finest trainers I've ever met, they should be more than enough help."

Red sighed. "Well just hurry up. Team Rocket isn't going to kick its own butt."

* * *

><p>In a matter of time...<p>

* * *

><p>Willow stood at the docks staring at the ferry that Mallori and Jean were boarding to Johto.<p>

Mallori placed a hand on Willow's shoulder. "Goodluck Willow, we'll keep Team Rocket at bay until you get back."

Jean grumbled. "This is ultimate crap, we should be sticking together. I get paranoid without Rylte around to protect us."

'_I am the sentinel! Hear me roar!' _Rylte cried.

Mallori chuckled "I'll miss you too Rylte" She reached out to pat the Riolu.

The Ferry sounded it horn. The three trainers shared a look, it was solemn one.

Jean and Mallori slowly broke away and walked up the ramp, occasionally glancing back at their friend who stood alone on the dock. His Riolu perched on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Mallori turned to Jean the moment they were out of sight. "Jean, I've got a very bad feeling about this."<p>

"I know what you mean…" Muttered Jean silently. "Something seems off… and I'm pretty sure it isn't my lunch this time."

"Jean." Mallori started. "I need a favor…"

"Anything."

* * *

><p>Willow let out a weary sigh as the ferry blasted its horn one last time and began to sail away from the harbor.<p>

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Willow told Rylte. "They really are fantastic trainers, they can take on Giovanni and win if they put their minds to it."

'_Who are you trying to convince… me? Or yourself?'_ Rylte replied ominously.

Willow stared at Rylte in shock. "Are you feeling okay? I'm sure they'll be fine-"

A huge explosion tore away the calm silence of the Nuvema harbor.

Willow turned back to the ferry on the horizon, petrified. A pillar of smoke rose up from where the ferry once stood.

"MALLORI! JEAN!" Willow screamed in horror, as reality struck.

The ferry groaned as its structure fell apart and was swallowed by the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Rylte<strong>: OH NOES!


	4. Watch out for Tyranitars

**Watch out for Tyranitars…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>White<strong>_

* * *

><p>White slowly trudged up the path to her camp, she shuddered when her mind drifted to that man with the long pale green hair.<p>

'_Why would he need a gun?' _She thought to herself. 'He couldn't be after Black… could he?'

White frowned why was she always left with unanswered questions. Her parents always said they would 'tell her later'. Well, they couldn't tell anyone anything now… they were dead. Could the police tell her how they died? No, their results were inconclusive. Why did Black run off without her? Yet another to add to her list.

White tensed as she felt a presence behind her. She whipped around to face tall man, he appeared to be in his mid thirties and had a small brown beard that was shifted by his bright smile as he beamed down at her.

White backed away as the man wiped some imaginary dust from his heavily worn black trenchcoat.

"It's nice to see you again White." He said suddenly, catching White off guard.

"Wh-Who are you?" White stuttered, surprised by how many weird strangers she was meeting today.

The man's brown eyes twinkled with hidden joy. "I can't tell you that… I'd love to stop and talk…" He answered sadly. "…But that isn't the reason I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" White asked nervously.

"I've come with a warning, White." He answered grimly. "Save the heir… Save the Unova."

White blinked, she was expecting more. "What do you mean _'save the heir?'_ The heir of what?"

The man smiled warmly. "All will become clear soon… just know that failure with result in **grave** consequences for the people of Unova."

White suppressed a shudder. "W-why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are the one I trust above all others… you just don't know it yet." With that the man turned away from her and walked calmly down the forest path.

White watched on for a few moments before going after him. "Wait! I still have questions!"

"Questions that will be answered in time." He replied calmly. "Oh! And before I forget…" He turned to face her again. "Watch out for Tyranitars."

White stopped to ponder what he meant, then gasped in shock as the man started to fade.

The man chucked and scratched at his small beard. "I guess it worked… hopefully for the better…"

White watched on in shock as the man's body vanished completely before her eyes. She blinked a few moments and rubbed her eyes, when she opened them again, she found herself face to face with another set of chocolate brown eyes.

"HIYA Prez!" Black shouted in her face causing her to stumble back and trip over.

Black offered his hand to her and wore an apologetic look. "Sorry about that… you looked a bit lost."

White sighed. "You don't know the half of it… Come on we need to get back to filming…"

Black nodded and slipped his hand into his coat pocket to grasp his new Pokedex. Letting out a content sigh as he followed his temporary boss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jean and Mallori<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jean shuddered and gasped for air, he was underwater... he didn't like water, well, he didn't like being submerged in water. Being submerged in water for too long was a bad thing... His survival instincts kicked in and he flailed his way to the surface. He burst to the surface and his burning lungs were sated with fresh air. With saving his life finished Jean's hand grasped a piece of floorboard, he was too dizzy to care where it came from… yet.<p>

His hearing returned to him slowly as he started to make out faint screams, he next opened his eyes slowly to check his surroundings. He was not in any way happy with what he saw.

Fire.

Lots and lots of Fire.

The ship he was on only moments ago was up in flames.

Where was Mallori? What was going on? Was that thing floating past him a toilet?

Jean shook his head and cleared his mind. He was getting onto Mallori's Altaria so they could fly back to Unova then…

He could not remember what happened 'then'.

Jean cursed his mind for not remembering 'then', maybe he was going into shock… near death circumstances do that right? What was he supposed to be thinking about? Ah yes, 'Then'... what is 'then'?

"JEAAAAN!" A voice that sounded on the verge of tears screamed out. "WHERE ARE YOU! ? !"

Jean pulled out the Pokeball containing his partner, 'Mudkipz' the… eh… Swampert.

"Muddy…" Jean groaned as he summoned the large Mudfish Pokemon.

Mallori had managed to spot the flash of light that signalled the release of a pokemon and she guided her Altaria towards him.

Jean clung to his Swampert as he felt his vision dimming. _'Why do I always pass out before a scene change?'_ Jean thought before darkness completely engulfed everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Willow<strong>_

* * *

><p>Willow slumped to the ground as he watched the ship sink into the depths. He shook his head in denial trying to tell himself that what had just happened… hadn't happened.<p>

Willow closed his eyes and forced back the urge to break down. He had given "his ticket" to Jean so whoever was responsible for the sinking of the vessel was trying to eliminate him with a well-placed bomb. The people responsible are reckless since they do not care how many people they killed in the process.

He paused. Maybe they weren't after 'him' maybe that was paranoia. Maybe there wasn't a bomb after all and only an engine failure gone catastrophic.

Maybe… they aren't dead.

Willow bit his lip, he wished he could believe that, but common sense told him otherwise. Despite his mind imploding with the shock of losing his two best friends he could always count on his common sense… right?

'_My mind is waaaaaay too complex.' _Willow concluded. _'Any normal person would be on the ground sobbing their eyes out… but not me… what's wrong with me?'_

"WILLOOOW!" He heard Mallori's voice.

Willow felt his heart leap with joy as saw Mallori approaching on her Altaria, looking wet and her clothing was charred.

'_Dear Arceus I'm hallucinating now…'_ Willow thought until he was crushed in Mallori's tight embrace.

"Low… all those people…" Mallori started to sob. "There was nothing we could do… Jean was drowning… a-and." Mallori shook her head and her eyes started to burn with rage. "Who would do something like this…?"

Willow blinked and just stared at her. Slowly he reached out and prodded her forehead with his index finger.

"Your alive…" He muttered slowly.

Mallori replied by slugging him in the face. "Snap outta it Low!"

Willow rubbed his forehead and gazed over at Jean who was unconscious on Mallori's Altaria.

"How did you survive?"

Mallori guiltily turned away to avoid Willow's gaze. "We… we were coming back to help you, and we both had just mounted Cloud and taken flight when the ship exploded. Jean fell off and…" She trailed off. "I thought I'd lost him…"

Sirens started to sound in the distance and Willow turned back to Mallori.

"We need to get outta here."

Mallori stared at Willow in shock. "Why? The Police are on our side… right?"

"It's not the police I'm worried about…" Willow replied. "The person responsible for this bombing will return… and I have a strange feeling he was targeting us."

"But why?" Mallori questioned again, still trembling from the shock of it all.

"I don't know. Mally." Willow grimaced. " We need to move, before somebody sees us… especially the media. Having our pictures plastered over national television will just be painting big bulls-eyes over heads."

Mallori nodded and signaled for her Altaria carrying Jean to follow.

"Yumm…" Jean moaned. "Baconnn…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black and White<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Prez! Look at this!" Black desperately waved White over to a shop window with many television screens tuned to the news channel.<p>

"I'm here on scene where a shocking explosion in Nuvema harbor has claimed the lives of almost one hundred and twenty people. Rescue operations have rescued several civilians and are treating them for severe burns. But the cause of the explosion has yet to be identified. We have produced a list of the missing and dead from the travel records, please visit out website to view… we'll update you when we discover more."

The screen then changed back to the Anchor man, but Black had already turned his attention away from the screen.

"White, I don't think that was an accident." Black stated turning to her. "I think somebody sabotaged the ship."

White stared at him in horror. "How could you know something like that?"

"I knew some people who worked on that ferry, heck, I've even ridden on it a few times… I know that unless somebody went out of their way to destroy it, then it wouldn't have blown up."

"But… why would anyone target a civilian ferry…" White pondered already feeling uneasy with the situation.

Black sighed. "Could be that they were targeting someone on board, or it could have been a terrorist attack or the like… but I'm worried about the people of Nuvema town… they are gonna be under a lot of scrutiny in the coming days… Those people are like my family…"

White shot Black a sympathetic look.

"Listen Black… I know this may sound mean, but don't take it the wrong way… I think you should try and forget about it." White started earning a surprised look from Black. "You need to keep working on your dream. Your friends and family wouldn't want to hold you back or trouble you with concerns. Sure you should call and find out about your family, but don't worry about it too much."

Black smiled. "Yeah… I guess so… but I'm still worried about the reason behind this attack."

White nodded; perhaps that man with the long green hair was involved. She decided against telling him about the man, his mind had enough troubles. And that other man… what did he mean?


	5. The Enemy of My Enemy's Enemy

**The Enemy Of My Enemy's Enemy… Is My Enemy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Willow, Jean, Mallori and Rylte<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Willow…" Jean nervously entered the hotel room. "We've got a problem…"<p>

"What's the problem Jean?" Mallori quickly jumped to her feet, while Willow sat patiently waiting for an answer.

"Umm… I'll just show you." Jean grabbed the remote for the hotel room's TV and turn the television on.

The headline caused Willow to groan.

* * *

><p><strong>'Suspects for Bombing identified'<strong>

Willow and Mallori's portraits were on the screen with text underneath asking for information.

"**These two trainers were seen running from the scene along with another unidentified trainer. It has been confirmed that these two trainers were supposed to be on the ferry when it exploded. If anyone has any information on these people call the Police immediately. Do not attempt to confront them as they are suspected to be highly dangerous." **The Anchorman spoke as film from the scene showed Willow, Mallori and Jean running from the docks looking slightly charred.

* * *

><p>"That is not good." Willow grumbled. "Now that Assassin knows he didn't get me, plus the police are after us!"<p>

"We should turn ourselves in!" Mallori shouted frantically. "Everyone in Unova is out to get us now!"

"We can't turn ourselves in." Willow protested. "If we do the assassin will be able to locate us!"

"How do we even know there is an assassin!" Mallori roared. "You never saw one! You could just be imagining things!"

"My gut is telling me that the explosion was no accident." Willow replied calmly.

"Your gut? !" Mallori snorted. "Willow! Unlike you, I can't stand being a public enemy! And you want me and Jean to join you in being outlaws because 'your gut' is telling you to? !"

"That's pretty much the gist of it, yes." Willow sighed.

'_Hey! I'm on TV!'_ Rylte cheered as he burst out of his Pokeball to watch the news footage. _'No way! The camera makes me look fat!'_

"We can't stay here." Jean spoke up suddenly much to Willow and Mallori's surprise. "Willow's right we have to assume that the bomber was after us, we did upset more than a few people in Hoenn."

Mallori hung her head. "I just… I just wanted to have nice vacation… then this happens!"

"Mally, I'm sorry things have turned out this way." Willow started walking over to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll contact Oak and explain the situation to him, he'll get us out of this mess."

Mallori looked up at Willow for a few moments and nodded weakly. "Alright."

Willow smiled and gave her a gentle hug. "We'll be fine. I promise."

Even Jean managed to smile in this brief moment of peace.

Then fate interfered.

A heavy banging on the door started. "We know your in there! Come out peacefully and I won't kill ya!"

Whoever was at the door was not a policeman.

Willow sprang to his feet as the door was kicked down, a man with a shotgun came charging in with a Blitzle. Willow tackled the man with the shotgun, knocking the weapon out of his hands and forcing the man to the ground. Rylte reacted quickly as well, swiftly knocking out the Man's Blitzle before it could attack.

Willow pulled out his Aura Pistol "Sir Blastsalot" and fired a single bolt at the struggling man. On contact the man's body ceased up as if an electrical current had been passed through him and he slumped back down to the ground unconscious.

"Well…" Panted Willow. "I guess the bounty hunters have already found us."

Jean and Mallori quickly overcame their shock of the incident and rushed over to the kicked down door of their room. Jean quickly scooped up the Bounty Hunter's shotgun as he rushed out the room.

"We need to leave Accumula town!" Willow declared as he ran down the hotel stairway.

The Three burst into the main foyer of the Hotel and froze, a large group of people armed with torches and baseball bats where gathered in hall. The moment Willow and his friends had entered the room all of them turned and stared at them, some of them frozen in fear at the sight of shotgun Jean was carrying.

"There they are!" One of the mob yelled. "Kill them!"

Jean reacted and pointed the shotgun at the mob causing them to stop in their advance and scream in fear.

"O-okay!" Jean stuttered. "I know this looks kinda bad for us, but I have to say that we are innocent!"

Willow couldn't help but facepalm and drew his Weapon aswell, before rushing towards the backdoor and kicking it open. "Jean! This way!"

Jean nodded as he ran after Willow and Mallori as they ran through the rear exit of the hotel.

"Now what! ?" Mallori cried as the Mob came running out the hotel after them.

"Into the forest!" Willow cried as they tore down the forest road.

After a few minutes of running the mob's angry yells had died down, Willow led Mallori and Jean off the path and into the woods.

They waited in silence for what felt like hours before they relaxed as the last yells of the mobsters fell silent.

Mallori angrily punched a tree and winced in pain. "Why does everything have to go wrong for us!" She roared.

"I don't know…" Willow replied weakly shaking his head.

Jean leaned back against a tree and slid slowly to the ground. "And why does everyone want to kill us?"

"I don't know." Willow answered again.

Mallori was pacing around panic was written across her face. "D-do you think we can get back to Kanto?"

"I don't know!" Willow snapped in frustration and covered his face with his hands.

"Then what DO you know!" Mallori bit back angrily. "Me and Jean are following you! And you don't have any idea what your doing!"

Willow removed his hands from his face and sighed. "You're right… I don't."

Mallori felt her anger dissipate when she saw the defeated look on Willow's face.

"We need a plan…" Jean said softly breaking the tension, Jean sounded very unusual as he was usually very confident and full of energy. But Mallori noticed his voice sounded weak and drained.

"They'll send out Helicopters…" Willow muttered rising to his feet. "They use thermal imagery, we need to find a cave to hide our body heat from the surface.

"Then what?" Mallori spat. "We're still trapped in the middle of Unova with everyone out to get us. And after Jean's little shotgun trick they'll send more people with guns!"

'_The Holiday brochure doesn't say anything about guns.' _Rylte said as he dropped down from the trees. _'But they do great hamburgers!'_

"Rylte, no offence, but we aren't looking to buy hamburgers…" Willow groaned as he led Mallori and Jean deeper into the woods.

The three suddenly froze when they heard voices.

"Prez! Why are you so keen to look at this shrine… its boring!"

Willow perked up at the sound of the voice. "It's the guy I'm looking for."

"So? We can't just go out and say 'hello' right now can we?" Mallori hissed.

"No, but he can contact Oak for me, he's a Dexholder after all…"

"But what if he rats us out!"

"Hey who's there!" Black suddenly roared in their direction.

Willow sighed and walked out of the treeline and into an opening two people stood by a small wooden shrine. One was, Black, the boy Willow had delivered a Pokedex to. The moment Black saw him he visibly tensed.

"You!" He snapped pointing a finger at him. "You're the one that blew up that ferry!"

"I did no such thing. Black." Willow replied calmly. "I've been setup."

Black snorted and folded his arms. "Yeah right."

Willow sighed. "Listen to me, I'm a Dexholder, whoever blew up that ferry was after me."

"Why should I believe you?" Black narrowed his eyes as he moved to stand infront of his female companion protectively.

Willow reached into his jacket Pocket and pulled out his Pokedex. He gently tossed the small device to Black.

Black caught the device and looked at it warily. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Open it." Willow replied softly.

Black sent Willow another hostile glare before opening the old Pokedex version. He froze in shock when he saw what was stuck to the inside cover of the Pokedex.

"What is it Black?" His companion called out to him.

"He's telling the truth White. He got all these Pictures with himself and Champion Red and Professor Oak!"

The girl, White rushed over and took a glance of the pictures stuck inside the Pokedex cover before whispering in Black's ear.

"White, Dexholders chosen by Oak are all heroes. If Oak trusts him, I do too."

"But you haven't even met the guy!" White protested.

"Black!" Willow got Black's attention again. "I need your help."

"What do you need?" Black replied quickly before White could decline.

"I need you to contact Professor Oak for me. And tell him to get the Unovan Police forces off my back."

Black nodded carefully not once removing his gaze from the numerous Pictures of Willow and the other Dexholders. "What happened to your friends?"

"Mallori, Jean. Get out here." Willow called them.

Unfortunately Jean walked out carrying the shotgun…

On seeing the weapon. White let out an ear-piercing scream. So loud that everything in a three-mile radius heard it. Including some of the mob.

Suddenly Pokemon attacks were being fired down at the five of them from multiple directions.

Willow, Jean, Mallori and Black quickly released their teams to defend themselves.

"Rylte! Aura Sphere! Vulcane Flamethrower! Volte, cover us with your Light Screen!" Willow commanded his team members.

_'This is as epic as tuna's with fireworks and they didn't buy enough tomatoes!'_ Rylte cheered happily as he fired at where the attacks where coming from.

"Mudkipz! Use Hydro Pump! Ziggy! Mirror Coat! Julie Mirror shot!" Jean cried as attacks flew everywhere.

"Breadcat! Ice beam! Whoa!" Mallori ducked at as a Hyper Beam flew past her head. "Fries! Blast Burn! Lumpy Earth Power!"

Black yelped at attacks bombarded everywhere around him. "White! Where are you? ! White? !" Black got his Braviary's attention. "WAR! Find White!"

Just then, a stray attack knocked Black flying into the flimsy wooden shrine.

And then everything was engulfed in light.


	6. It Only Gets Worse

**'It Only Gets Worse'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Willow, Mallori, Jean, Rylte, Black and White<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jean grunted as he opened his eyes, his eyes widened in alarm when he realized a gun's barrel was right in his face. He jolted up in shock, only to relax and chuckle when he realized that it was only the shotgun he had been carrying.<p>

Then it hit him like Mallori's fist.

The bounty hunter, the chase in the forest, meeting Black and the flash of light.

Jean glanced around him. His team members and friends were scattered around him on a marble floor.

'_Marble?'_ He thought suddenly _'I like marbles… they're shiny…' _Jean shook his head to focus himself_. 'So we were sucked through the time-space continuum onto a shiny floor… interesting…'_

Jean glanced up and his eyes widened in disbelief. He was in a huge hall like one in a large medieval castle. He noticed that a pair of thrones sat at one end of the hall and an enormous door at the other.

'_I'm starting to think I'm not in a marble…'_ Jean thought to himself as his friends started to stir.

Willow groaned and clutched his head, there was a large cut across his forehead and a large amount of dried blood was on his face. He slowly wobbled to his feet and staggered over to Mallori and shook her.

Mallori looked bad, her clothing was singed and there was a deep gash in her arm. Willow noticed this and quickly pulled some bandages from his bag to wrap up the wound.

As he did this Rylte, Willow's Magmortar, Vulcane, and his Electivire, Volte, also recovered and rose to their feet also confused by their new scenery.

Mallori's Skitty, "Breadcat", hissed angrily at Willow as he continued to tend to Mallori's injuries. Occasionally swiping at Willow's hands with its small claws.

"Breadcat, stop that!" Willow snapped at the small pink Pokémon. Breadcat only continued to hiss at him.

Rylte wandered over to Willow. _'Breadcat says that Mallori being injured is all your fault. Although I think it was something to do with the Internet… its always the Internet.'_

"I figured, Rylte." Willow grunted as he finished patching Mallori up, ignoring the latter part of Rylte's spurt.

Black and White by this time had also recovered from their daze.

"Where are we?" White gasped as she examined the beautiful marble hall and the multiple tapestries draped around the hall.

"I have no idea Prez…" Black murmured.

Willow stood up and wiped some of the blood from his face. He started to walk slowly around the hall. "I've been here before…" He muttered. "But… I can't remember when…"

A loud crash then sounded throughout the hall.

All eyes turned slowly to the source… It was Jean… Standing over a broken antique pot.

"Uh…" Jean shifted uncomfortably under the harsh looks he was getting from everyone. "It was like that when I got here!"

"Who's there!" A voice cried.

"Blast! Hide!" Willow yelled and returned his team, he scooped up Mallori into arms bridal style, doing his best to ignore Jean's mischievous grin.

The group hid behind pillars as a group of guards swarmed in searching for the source of the noise.

"Gentlemen!" A Young man in a black suit with long pale green hair followed after them. "Surely you have better things to do than to clean up some pottery?" His tone was sharp and condescending.

"Y-yes Lord Ghetsis!" The lead guard replied and giving a courteous bow exited the hall.

The man, Ghetsis, scanned the hall briefly before walking over to the shattered pot and picking a small object up. He chuckled slightly before exiting the hall after the guards and closing the door.

"Did that man say Ghetsis?" Black questioned.

"Yeah? Why?" Jean replied.

"I saw him giving a speech a few days ago… he looked older…"

"Does this really matter? !" White panicked. "We're trespassing! If I get caught The BW Agency's reputation will collapse!"

"BII!"

A small green Pixie floated down from the ceiling and started dancing around the hall.

"That's Celebi!" Willow gasped. "That shrine we were at must have been Celebi's!"

"A legendary Pokemon? !" Black Exclaimed. "But why did it take us here?"

"Well it saved our lives!" Jean chuckled. "I'm not complaining."

"It's because I helped it." Willow spoke. "Several year back… Me and the other Dexholders saved it… it probably came to return the favor."

Celebi quickly flew back up to the roof and waited.

"I think someone's coming…" Black muttered hiding behind one of the pillars again.

Suddenly a Man and a Woman entered the hall from a hidden passage behind the throne. The Woman was clearly pregnant. They paused as they saw the shattered pottery their faces contorted with panic.

"What are they doing…?" Jean whispered to Willow.

"They're looking for something…" Willow muttered. "That Ghetsis must have taken what they were after…"

The man let a cry of alarm as he filtered through the shards and whispered to the woman who started sobbing. The man slowly lead her back to the secret passage behind the throne and sealed it behind them.

Celebi let out a mournful whimper as it flew back down again.

'_Celelary says it has to take us back now…'_ Rylte translated the mournful wails. _'He sounds quite sad about it though… he needs a melon.'_

Willow sent a worried glance at the others and walked slowly towards Celebi with Mallori still unconscious in his arms.

Another bright light engulfed everything.

* * *

><p>When Willow opened his eyes he was standing at the Shrine they were at before… but there was no signs a battle had taken place.<p>

"Hey… I thought that shrine was broken!" Black pointed to the intact wooden shrine. "I crashed into it!"

Several clicks sounded around the small group. And several young people, male and female, armed with rifles exited the trees, their weapons trained on them. Willow noted that they wore no uniform and only had some scruffy worn clothes on them.

The leader of this group was a boy with silvery messy short hair and green eyes. He wore a black jacket, a white scarf and blue jeans. On his shoulder an Emolga eyed them like a hawk.

"Well what do you know folks?" He smirked staring directly at Willow. "We've caught ourselves someone important!"

Willow narrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

The boy marched up to him keeping his rifle aimed at his head. "We've caught you now… Greye Harmonia."

Before Willow could say anything else, the boy struck Willow across the head with the butt of his rifle.

Darkness flooded into Willow's vision, the cries of Jean, Black and White grew distant as unconscious claimed him once more.


	7. Interrogation

**'Interrogation'**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Willow<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Willow slowly opened his eyes, awoken by an argument. He quickly realized he was tied down to a chair with his arms behind his back. His head was pounding.<p>

"What do you propose we do with him them?" A voice snapped

"I say we shoot him now!"

"We can't do that!" A more timid sounding person protested.

"Oh? And why is that? Is the little Viridianer scared?"

"I-I am not!"

"Leave her alone Blue!"

"Blue…" Willow muttered in confusion.

"Hey looks like our prisoner is coming around."

Willow felt his face being lifted to look into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Blue? What the he-" Willow never got to finish before Blue slapped him across the face.

"How do you know my name?" She snarled. "Do you have a spy in our camp too?"

"What are you talking about?" Willow muttered weakly.

"B-Blue maybe we have the wrong person…" The timid voice spoke again. Willow noticed this time her voice sounded familiar.

"No way!" It was the boy who had hit him with the rifle. "It's definitely him! Look at his face!"

Blue grumbled and backed away. "If it was Greye Harmonia, he'd be begging for his life like the coward he is. But this guy he's different… he's probably just a spy."

"Spy? !" Willow choked out. "What is going on here? !"

"Don't play dumb!" The Boy with the rifle snapped. "What were you doing so close to our base?"

"I was at the shrine… and Celebi took us for a little trip… next thing I know you're pointing a gun at me then…" Willow paused. "You whacked me with your gun."

"Great going Devin." Blue chuckled giving the boy a pat on the shoulder. "Whacking a confused spy."

"I am not a spy!" Willow roared. "I don't even know or care about what your doing! Just tell me where my friends are? !"

"Look. Pal." Blue leaned in close to Willow's face. "Nobody just "**meets**" Celebi you have to have done something special to earn Celebi's respect."

Suddenly it all clicked in Willow's mind and he started laughing. "The Butterfly effect!" He laughed. "We've changed time!"

Blue backed away from him in confusion. "What are you talking about? Changing time?"

Willow looked her in the eye. "Listen where I come from… you and I are good friends. You're from Pallet Town, your favourite food is Lasagne, your favourite color is green, you were kidnapped when you were five and didn't meet your parents until your sixteenth birthday."

Blue slapped him. Hard. Then leaned in close again with tears in her eyes. "For your information…" She snarled. "I was never kidnapped when I was five… my parents died because of what the Viridianers did!"

Willow felt his blood run cold; something they did must have changed the timeline. "The what?"

Blue turned around and pointed at a small Blond girl Willow recognised as Yellow. "What her people did to Kanto."

"B-Blue please!" Yellow tried to protest. "I had nothing to do with anything!"

"Shutup!" Blue roared at her. "You are only here because Red said so! I don't care about your stupid feelings the only reason I haven't shot you yet is because of Red! Try to remember that Blondie!"

Willow shook his head. "What happened to Kanto? You two are best friends in my time!"

Blue rounded on him again with Rage in her eyes. "I could **never** be friends with her! She's a monster!"

Tears started to form in Yellow's eyes and she ran out of the room.

"Yellow!" Devin cried after her. "Wait! Yellow!" He ran after her leaving Willow alone with Blue.

Blue glared at Willow before taking out a Document and showing it to him. "So… Greye…"

"Willow." Willow corrected her.

"So… Willow." Blue scoffed. "I guess you're a reformed Dictator in your time?"

"What? ! No!" Willow snapped at her. "I am a trainer! Not some lunatic!"

"Oh?" Blue smirked. "Then look at this…" Blue showed Willow several pictures of a person that looked like himself watching several executions. Willow's eyes widened in horror.

"These people getting executed by your order… they were friends of mine." Blue hissed and drew out a pistol. "Maybe your worth more to the enemy alive… maybe not. But I won't let you get away with your crimes any longer."

"Blue…" Willow shook his head at her. "I am not the same person as this Greye. I'm from a different time."

"Oh and let me guess, we save the world together on a daily basis too?"

Willow frowned. "Actually it's more like monthly."

Blue slapped him again.

"Will you please stop slapping me!" Willow yelled.

Blue took several steps back and glared. "What are you going to do about it? Conjure up some stupid tale of time travel and fantasy? I don't buy any of this crap your telling me Greye!"

Willow looked Blue in the eye and smiled. "Actually you do. You bite your lip when you lie… you told me so."

Blue's eyes went wide with shock and she aimed her pistol at him. "Who are you?" She hissed.

Willow started to stand up and as he did so the ropes binding him to his seat unwound and fell to the ground.

Blue was shaking slightly and held her weapon threateningly. "Who are you? !"

"My name is Willow Alexander." Willow replied calmly. "And I… am awesome."

Blue sweatdropped. "Okay…?"

A flicker of blue energy formed in Willow's hand and the gun Blue was holding flew out of her grasp and into Willow's.

Willow glanced at the weapon before discarding it.

Blue readied herself for a fistfight but Willow shook his head. "Blue there is no need to fight me."

Blue maintained her position defiantly.

Willow groaned and shrugged. "Ah to heck with it! I'll just show you!"

Willow withdrew his Pokedex from his Pocket and opened it. Showing her pictures of himself and the other Dexholders

Blue shook her head. "That's me…" She mumbled. "We are friends…"

"And what about Yellow?" Willow asked her. "You seem to be hugging her in this picture."

"I don't care about how I feel about her in your time!" Blue snapped. "She a monster!"

"I guess I can't make you change…" Willow pondered. "Maybe in time."

"Blue!" Devin cried rushing over to the cell with his rifle raised.

"Devin! Wait!" Blue cried. "He's telling the truth… he is from a different time."

Devin stared at Willow warily. "Well he definitely isn't Greye at least… but I still don't trust him Blue."

Blue nodded and frowned.

Devin continued. "Greye just made a live public speech… his forces found another resistance camp… Blue." Devin whispered slowly. "They captured Red."

"Then we're just gonna have to bail him out then." Willow smirked. "Since I'm this Greye person from another time… I could use that to my advantage."

Blue grinned widely catching on. "You could help us get pass the security where Red is being held!"

Devin nodded. "But… ehh **if** you aren't Greye… won't the guards notice?"

Blue sighed and shook her head. "We'll have to risk it… we need to save Red."

"How many other resistance guys can you get to help?" Willow asked.

Blue frowned. "About… ten guys should do… we can't afford to waste our resources."

Devin shrugged. "Yellow could drive that tank we stole."

"You have a tank!" Willow yelled in surprise.

"Yeah…" Blue grumbled. "Blondie can drive the tank while we grab Red… if she doesn't blow us up by accident."

Devin sighed. "I'll get some guys together…" And ran off but not before glaring at Willow one last time.

"Oh! And before I forget!" Willow cried. "I'll need my stuff and friends back."

Blue watched as Willow walked down the hall of their base and frowned. Did she really trust him? The Person who looked the same as their greatest enemy?

_'I hope I'm not making a big mistake… trusting him…'_ Blue thought biting her lip.

"Devin." Blue spoke. "If he does anything suspicious... shoot him."

Devin frowned. "Blue I don't kill..."

Blue grit her teeth. "Devin! In life or death situations, its you or him."

Devin looked away from her and nodded slowly. "Alright... I guess."

Blue shook her head trying to clear the images that he had burned into her mind.

That image made her feel ill.

The one… where she was hugging Yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Scot<strong>: Welcome to a new timeline... where up is down and down is up... Where Unova is ruled by a wicked dictator and ironically Willow faces the toughest enemy he has every faced: ... himself. (And I'm giving that a whole new meaning...)


	8. Jailbreak

'**Jailbreak'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Willow, Mallori, Jean, Blue, Devin and James<br>**_

* * *

><p>Willow, Mallori and Jean stood in a small room in the resistance's base. A small map was folded out on the table.<p>

"So… why are we helping these people again?" Jean whispered to Willow.

"Because you messed up the timeline Jean." Willow replied calmly. "And we need to put things back to the way they were."

"So how does working with these people fit into getting back?" Mallori frowned. "We're helping a revolution here Low… this is pretty serious."

"Blue told me that "evil me" hunts down legendary Pokemon for his collection…" Willow sighed. "Among the ones he has captured is Celebi."

"Then shouldn't we just raid his base and get Celebi then?" Jean asked.

"That wouldn't be smart…" Willow groaned. "Evil me has a highly fortified castle with hundreds of armed guards and Pokemon. To attack them head on would be suicide."

"Uh huh…" Jean nodded. "Still don't get where the resistance fits in…"

"If we help the resistance." Willow smiled. "We weaken Evil me's hold on Unova… hence weakening his castle defences. Put enough pressure on him he might get careless and leave an opening for us to attack his castle and grab Celebi."

"Is the resistance really going to help us do all that?" Mallori sighed. "It seems like a really dangerous task."

"Our goals both require Greye Harmonia out of the picture… So it benefits us to help them." Willow explained.

"By helping you mean…?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Helping the resistance fight their skirmishes."

"Oh boy…" Jean grumbled. "I wish Cookie was here… he'd help us…"

Before the three could talk any further Blue and several other resistance people entered the room.

Willow snapped around to face the newcomers recognising one of them. "James?"

James, the new Dexholder from Willow's timeline frowned at him. "Do I know you?"

Willow sighed. "You did…" Willow stared at James' face for a few moments. "You look different without your scar…"

"I have a scar? !" James uttered in confusion.

Willow smiled weakly. "Well you had one… You look better without it."

James leaned over to Blue. "Hey boss… what is this guy talking about?"

Blue shook her head. "Who knows! I just want to get Red out of that Prison."

"So how are we getting in there then?" Devin asked looking slightly unnerved by the security. "They have snipers and spotlights… we aren't getting in through the front door…"

Blue smiled. "Actually… we are."

James grimaced. "But we'll be turned into swiss cheese!"

Devin nodded in agreement.

Blue smiled evilly. "We can use Willow here to let us in."

Mallori's eyes bulged in horror. "NO! You can't!"

Willow frowned. "I'll be fine Mally! Relax!"

"No! I won't relax!" Mallori cried. "Your gonna put Willow at risk!"

"Quiet!" Blue snapped at her. "Willow volunteered himself for this mission!"

Mallori slowly turned to stare at Willow in horror. Her eyes flickered with betrayal. Willow bit him lip and turned away from her.

"I still don't get what's going on here!" Jean snapped. "What is Willow gonna do that's so dangerous? !"

"He's going pretend to be Greye to let the resistance soldiers in…" Mallori spoke bitterly.

Jean's eyes widened in horror. "You can't do that!" He protested. "They find you out!"

Willow smiled weakly. "I'm sure I can pretend to be Greye for a couple of hours while we bail Red…"

Blue cut in. "While Devin, James and Myself support him as his Bodyguards."

Jean groaned. "I don't like that Plan… what will Mallori and I be doing?"

"You will be in support." Blue replied. "You will stay with Yellow and the tank… if things go bad Yellow can open fire on the prison to cause a distraction."

"Where is Yellow anyways?" Devin asked. "She was pretty upset about what you said to her yesterday."

"Like I care." Blue replied coldly. "She needs to toughen up! We're fighting a war here!"

Devin opened his mouth to retort… but hesitated and lowered his head.

"So…" James muttered. "Do I have to dress up in one of those stupid soldier uniforms?"

Willow quickly remembered that if he was going to impersonate Greye he had to dress up too. "I don't suppose you keep a royal robe in your wardrobe as well?"

Blue stood up smiling. "I had some of the guys make a replica of Greye's military uniform two weeks ago."

"That's helpful!" Willow cut in.

"We used it for target practice." Blue finished with a wicked grin.

* * *

><p><strong>In a matter of time…<strong>

* * *

><p>Willow stepped out of the changing room in the royal uniform. "So how do I look?" He asked the resistance members present who looked ready to shoot him.<p>

Blue chuckled. "Like the bad guy!"

Blue, James and Devin had already changed into their royal guard suits.

Willow glanced over at Mallori and Jean. Jean was giving him the thumbs up while Mallori glared angrily at him. Willow turned away from her and sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Devin and Yellow<strong>_

* * *

><p>Devin wandered into the hangar bay where several broken tanks were scattered around the room. Devin directed his attention to their only working Tank.<p>

Yellow was kneeling by the Tank's treads and tightening some bolts with a wrench. Devin slowly walked up to her.

"Hey Devin!" Yellow beamed at him when she noticed him.

"Hey… Yellow…" Devin blushed. "So uh… did you hear about the plan to rescue Red?"

Yellow nodded. "James came and told me earlier… I heard you are going undercover with that time traveller."

"Willow? Yeah he seems legit…" Devin paused. "But since he looks exactly the same as our enemy… its kinda unnerving."

"They don't look exactly the same." Yellow said softly, surprising Devin.

"What do you mean Yellow?"

Yellow smiled causing Devin to blush again. "Its his eyes…" She explained. "I see kindness in Willow's eyes. Whenever I've seen Greye on the television… his eyes are full of hatred."

Devin frowned. "Yellow… are you worried about Red?"

Yellow stopped working and grimaced. "Red is… important to me… his family took me in when my Uncle died. A-and he never cared about where I came from and stood up for me when others tried to bully me!"

Devin smiled. "Then I'll do everything I can to save him."

Yellow smiled and walked up to him. "Try to save Red… but don't put yourself at risk…"

Devin looked away from her. "I'll try…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mallori, Jean and James.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mallori and Jean wandered around the resistance base stopping the cafeteria. The two glanced around at all the tables, nobody gave them a welcoming look.<p>

"So… should we just sit somewhere…?" Jean offered.

"I don't think we're welcome here Jean." Mallori replied. "We should just go…"

"But I'm hungry!" Jean protested.

"Hey you two!" A voice called out to them.

Mallori and Jean turned to face the source. It was the other resistance soldier from before that Willow recognised, James.

"Why are you two just standing around!" James called to them again; seemingly oblivious to the glares he was getting from the other soldiers. "Come sit with me!"

Mallori and Jean shared a glance before smiling and walking over to their new friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black and White<strong>_

* * *

><p>Black and White were led to another section of the base by a few guards.<p>

"Umm where are you taking us?" Black asked one of them.

"One of the officers wanted to speak with you sir." The guard replied.

"Who would want to speak with us?" White whispered to Black.

"I dunno…"

They arrived at a door and the guard slowly opened it, revealing a person Black didn't expect to see.

"Cheren?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Willow and Blue<strong>_

* * *

><p>Willow and Blue sat in the command room, back in their regular clothes looking over the plan.<p>

"When are going to carry out the mission then?" Willow asked.

Blue sighed. "We don't have much time… I heard that they are going to move Red in three days time… I'm going to move the mission forward to tomorrow evening."

Willow sighed. "That soon huh? Better let the others know then…"

Willow stood up to leave but Blue stopped him.

"Listen… after Red got captured, the leadership of the resistance was transferred to Green Oak… Red's second in command."

Willow raised an eyebrow and let Blue continue.

"I've got a bad feeling about him…" Blue muttered. "He and Red didn't always see eye to eye…"

"Your worried that Green betrayed him to the enemy?" Willow guessed.

"Exactly." Blue nodded. "Whatever happens tomorrow… if I don't make it by some stroke of bad luck… keep an eye on him for me?"

Willow smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure things will go fine for us… you just gotta have a little faith." After saying that Willow left the room.

Blue stared down at the ground and smiled. "Faith…"

* * *

><p><strong>Scot<strong>: Next time the resistance launches its attack on the Unovan Royal forces... Will everything go according to plan?


	9. From Hell's Heart

**'From Hell's Heart'**

* * *

><p>"My uniform feel's itchy…"<p>

"You are supposed to be a royal guard, act like one!"

"James has a point… how can anyone wear these things…"

"We are here guys, start acting like my henchmen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blue, Willow, Devin and James<strong>_

* * *

><p>The four stopped at the entrance of the prison and exited the car they were riding in. A prison guard froze in horror upon seeing Willow dressed as Greye.<p>

"M-my l-lord!" He shakily stuttered. "We did not expect you so soon!"

"I can't travel places according to official dates!" Willow snapped at the guard. "That's just asking to be assassinated!" He leaned in close to guard glaring harshly at him.

The guard was nearly in tears and was shaking very heavily. "N-no m-m-my lord! O-of course not!"

Willow maintained his glare on him for a few more moments before snapping around to another guard who also paused in terror. "Why is this gate still not open! ?" He roared "MOVE!"

The guard nodded hastily and rushed to open the gates.

The moment the guards had left, Willow leaned over to Blue. "This is fun…"

Blue struggled to suppress her laughter. "Try not to have too much fun."

The gates slowly opened and the four walked inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mallori, Jean and Yellow<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yellow watched Willow, Blue, Devin and James enter through the prison gate before it was sealed shut.<p>

"They're in." She announced to Mallori and Jean, before jumping back into the tank and aiming the turret at the prison.

Jean fingered his shotgun nervously. "Hey Mallori? Remember when we all went undercover back in Hoenn?"

"How can I forget?" Mallori grumbled. "We got discovered very quickly…"

Jean paused that wasn't how he remembered it. "I thought we got pretty far?"

"We got through the front door, then your hood fell off."

Jean nodded and chuckled. "Oh yeah… good times."

Mallori smiled and shook her head. "Idiot."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bl<strong>**ack, White and Cheren**_

* * *

><p>"Black I'm very happy to see you again." Cheren smiled from behind his desk.<p>

"Umm… good to see you too Cheren?" Black greeted him hesistantly.

"Well it wouldn't be correct to say "see you again"" Cheren muttered putting on a thinking look. "This would in fact be your first meeting with me, at least in the this timeline."

Black blinked in confusion. "What?"

Cheren shook his head. "You are definitely Black alright…"

Black glanced at White who shrugged.

"What did you call us down here for Cheren?" Black asked.

Cheren pulled out a small document. "Our version of you was killed… before we lost contact with you, you gave us a series of numbers." Cheren handed Black the document, who stared at it for a few moments in confusion. "Do those number mean anything to you?"

Black frowned as he stared at them. "No… can't say I recognise them…"

Cheren frowned and snatched the document away from him. "What a shame. You may go now."

Black frowned. "That's it? No goodbye or anything?"

Cheren shot him a blank look. "I don't find that necessary. Take your girlfriend and leave."

"I'm not his girlfriend." White spoke suddenly.

"Oh?" Cheren glanced at her. "What a pity. Guards please escort these two from my office."

"What? !" Black roared. "You're calling security on me? ! I'm your friend!"

"You. Are not my friend." Cheren snapped. "My friend, Black is dead." He glanced at White. "And so are you. You are nothing but doppelgangers posing as heroes."

Two guards grabbed Black and White and dragged them from Cheren's office. Slamming the door after them.

"Black, your friends are jerks!" White grunted, breaking free from the guard holding her.

"Cheren was never this bad…" Black muttered. "Sure he was a bit cold, but…" He sighed suddenly. "I hope we can fix time… I don't like the idea of being dead."

White shuddered. "Neither do I…"

* * *

><p>Willow, Blue, James and Devin were led to the front desk. A receptionist lazily asked them for their names without looked at them.<p>

Willow stepped to the desk and spoke harshly. "Your King."

The reception's skin went pale suddenly as she slowly looked up and gasped. "M-my King! I'm sorry for greeting you in such a manner-"

"Oh shutup!" Willow roared. "I want to see him!"

The reception shuddered in terror. "Who m-my lord?"

"Red!" Willow snapped feigning anger. "Do not try my patience! I want to see this… filth, at once!"

James and Devin started giggling slightly.

Willow inwardly laughed as he snapped around to face them. "Do you find something funny? !"

James and Devin immediately quietened and composed themselves. Blue winked at the two as she walked passed them.

The prison guards present shot fearful glances at each other before escorting 'Greye' and his bodyguards to Red.

* * *

><p>In a matter of time…<p>

* * *

><p>The four were led through a series of prison cells and struggled to suppress their horror. The prisoners held inside the prison looked malnourished and filthy. A thick layer of mud was coated on almost every inch of every prisoner's clothing. The prisoner's predatory eyes followed Willow as he walked down to where Red was being held.<p>

Willow shot a nervous glance to Blue when they stopped outside of solitary confinement.

"That will do." Willow told the guards that had led them. "Return to your posts my guards shall protect me."

The Prison guards saluted him and marched off. Blue unlocked the door to Red's cell and walked inside. Willow, James and Devin followed her.

"Oh… if it isn't my _'King'_…" A disheveled boy with dark hair chuckled darkly. "Come to finish me off?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Willow joked. "You won't be doing much today after you've finished escaping."

Red stared at Willow in confusion, before Blue removed her helmet.

"Red!" She smiled helping him to his feet. "We've come to bail you out!"

Red just stared at Willow. "Why is he here?"

"It's a long story boss!" James chuckled. "Willow here, is from another timeline and he's promised to help us!"

"But he-" Red rasped. "He is the enemy!"

"Only looks like." Blue corrected him. "We will explain more when we get you out of here."

Red nodded still staring at Willow in confusion.

"Handcuff him and hold him like you are escorting him." Willow instructed Devin and James.

Devin leaned over to Red and whispered. "Yellow's been worried sick about you. Lets not keep her waiting."

"I still don't understand how you think you can just smuggle me out!" Red exclaimed. "You can't just walk me out the front door!"

"Yeah we can!" Willow grinned showing off his gleaming white uniform. "I'm the freakin' king!"

Willow then put on a grim expression and gestured for the others to follow him. The group passed confused prison guards who dared not to face the 'wrath of the king'.

"This is going great…" James muttered to Devin.

"Don't jinx it!" Devin hissed back.

The five entered the main lobby of the prison, one of the officers jumped in surprise upon seeing Red being taken away by the royal guard.

"My lord! What is the meaning of this? !" He exclaimed.

"Stand aside!" Willow snapped. "I want to take him to a secure location, where we can secure information from him!"

The Officer nodded nervously and stepped aside to let them exit.

Everyone's hearts started to race as the slowly walked towards the door… they were going to make it!

The door burst open.

And Willow found himself face to face with himself wearing the exact same white and gold uniform… And a few dozen armed guards supporting him.

Silence gripped the room for several moments before Willow broke the silence.

"...Well this is awkward."


	10. First Blood

**'First Blood'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red, Willow, Blue, Devin and James<strong>_

* * *

><p>"… Well this is awkward." Willow muttered as he gazed into the face of his double.<p>

Greye shook off his surprise and narrowed his glare on the five resistance members. "What is this?" He roared. "Shoot them!"

"No!" Willow cried desperately. "Shoot him! He's a liar!"

The guards present were so confused that they simply pointed their guns at each other.

Greye glanced at his guards. "You useless scum! I shall ensure you all hang for your stupidity!"

"Well that's not very nice…" Willow smirked and drew his Aura pistol. "Reach for the sky handsome!"

"Why did you call him handsome?" James asked in confusion.

"Because I am." Willow replied smugly.

Greye wore a blank look and drew a Pokeball from his belt. "You rebel filth shall not hinder me any longer!" He turned to his bodyguard. "Initiate priority order Alpha."

The prison guards who where seemingly on "Willow's side" looked to him expecting an order from him too. When he didn't say anything the Guards and Soldiers aimed their weapons at Willow.

"Umm… what he said?" Willow said meekly knowing that he had been compromised.

Greye remained emotionless. "Rylte, kill these traitors."

The ball exploded into light and instead of the familiar figure of a Riolu forming from the light, a Lucario stood with an expression that made even Willow shudder.

"Rylte, eliminate them." Greye repeated his order.

The Lucario's eye's glinted and two long glowing claws formed in each of the Pokémon's paws.

Blue activated her radio. "Yellow! Plan B do it now!"

A massive explosion sent debris flying forcing everyone in the lobby to fall to the ground, as Yellow fired a tank round into the prison wall.

Willow took this opportunity to take out Rylte the Riolu's Pokeball.

Rylte appeared in a flash of light smirking. _'RAWR! Dreadlock boy is going down!'_ He cheered as he charged into the Lucario.

Greye's Lucario to Willow's horror became a blue blur and dodged Rylte's crazy charge. Before the Riolu could react, the Lucario swiped at the smaller Pokemon with its claws.

Willow saw a flash of red and Rylte hit the ground. Willow felt time slow to a crawl as he saw his partner fall to the ground. He felt his body moving to grab the Riolu but a pair of arms grabbed him to yank him back.

James and Devin where using the chaos to escape through a hole created by Yellow's Tank and where trying to drag Willow while Blue opened fire on the Unovan Guards that had started to rise. Some had drawn their own Pokeballs to bring their teams into the fight, but as Blue started firing at them they were forced to dive behind the receptionist's desk to avoid the stream of bullets.

Willow cried out to his partner who lay on the ground unmoving, but for the first time… the Riolu didn't reply.

He saw the Lucario walk over to the Riolu and raise his claw to deliver the final blow.

"RYLTE!"

And then the Lucario plunged his blades down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yellow<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yellow jumped out of her tank as she saw a shadowed figure approaching their position.<p>

"Red!" She cried in happiness as she ran towards the figure.

As she got closer she realised that the figure wasn't her brother.

The Unovan Soldier pointed his rifle at her face. "Sorry little girl, I'm not who you think I am." The Soldier cocked his weapon ready to shoot her.

Yellow stumbled back, falling to the ground. "W-wait! No!"

The Man cackled wickedly before a loud bang echoed through the trees.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rylte<strong>_

* * *

><p>Just before the Lucario could land the killing blow, Rylte suddenly rolled to avoid the blades and the Lucario's claws embedded themselves into the marble floor of the lobby.<p>

'_Dodge this dreads!'_ He roared unleashing a burst of blue energy at the Lucario at point blank. A small explosion propelled the Lucario into a wall.

Willow let out a sigh of relief seeing his crazy partner on his feet and followed Devin and James out of the breach in the prison wall. Blue followed them, still firing her gun to force the prison guards to hide.

Rylte zipped around the lobby pummelling several guards and using his agility to dodge bullets. Rylte struggled to ignore the injury on his arm caused by his Lucario counterpart. This whole thing seemed mad… even for him!

A flash of light made the room tremble and Rylte found himself face to face with a Tyranitar. The huge green monster towered above him, eying him like prey.

Rylte just smirked and cracked his knuckles before charging at the Tyranitar. He slid along the marble flooring to avoid a swipe from the creatures enormous claw, he continued sliding until he got between the creatures legs. This caused the Tyranitar to try and turn around to try and crush his small opponent. As the creature turned it's body its large tail tore through another section of the prison wall as if it were paper resulting in more debris falling from above and some hitting the prison guards.

"You useless fools!" Greye bellowed at his soldiers. "Get those resistance scum! Ignore that rat!"

As Greye ranted, Rylte had climbed up the Tyranitar's back using the defensive spikes in its back to scale the creature. As the Tyranitar violently shook its body to shake the Riolu off, Rylte agilely had climbed onto his head.

'_Goodnight Frieza!'_ Rylte cheered as he raised his tiny fist that shone a bright blue with Aura Energy and slammed it down hard right between the behemoth's eyes.

The Tyranitar swayed slightly before collapsing onto several screaming prison guards.

Rylte the Riolu turned to shoot a smile at Greye as his Lucario rose up from the rubble to stand by his master's side.

Rylte smirked at the Lucario. _'I hope we can have a rematch someday Buu!'_ Rylte chuckled before rushing out of the wrecked Prison after his master.

* * *

><p>Blue let out a small yelp as a bullet whizzed past her head. This small distraction caused her to slip and fall in the wet mud. Blue struggled to get back to her feet, the thick mud impeding her movements. Then a hand reached out to her.<p>

Blue looked up to the hand's owner.

Red stood above her smiling brightly. "Come on Blue! Let's get out of here!"

Blue blushed, Red risking his life to save her? He was a hero! The famous leader of the Unovan resistance, called in by the deposed Unovan Government to put an end to Team Plasma's activities in the region. Although he failed to end the rise of King Greye Harmonia, he was still a beacon of hope.

Blue smiled and accepted Red's hand. For the first time in years Blue felt… happy.

A loud gunshot echoed from Yellow, Jean and Mallori's position and everyone froze in horror.

"Mallori…" Willow muttered as he rushed desperately towards the tank.

* * *

><p>Yellow was trembling in fear as the figure standing above her feel to his knees, still wearing his twisted expression before he fell face down into the thick mud.<p>

Yellow raised her head to see her rescuer.

Behind the corpse of the soldier, stood a shell-shocked Jean… holding a smoking shotgun. Jean's hands trembled before the shotgun slipped from his hands and hit the ground with a deathly thud.

"I-I just killed someone…" He muttered his face turning pale; he staggered back and leaned against a nearby tree.

Yellow slowly stood up and walked over to him. "Jean…" She said softly.

At this moment in time Jean was shaking his head in denial. "I killed someone…" He repeated in a hollow voice.

Yellow eyes started to water and she hugged him. "Thank you…" She said weakly holding him tighter. "Thank you."

Mallori slowly approached them with a frying pan in hand; she quickly noticed the dead soldier and Yellow comforting Jean. She connected the dots and sighed.

It was at this time Willow, James and Devin arrived on the scene.

The moment Devin saw Yellow hugging Jean he felt his heart plummet. He suddenly felt something that he was unaccustomed to feeling… jealousy.

"What happened?" Willow panted seeing the dead Unovan Soldier.

"Jean shot him." Mallori replied sadly gazing at their pale friend, who seemed lost from reality.

"Get into the tank!" snapped Red as he arrived with Blue. "They're coming!"

Willow immediately rushed over to Jean and gripped his shoulders. "Jean! Listen to me! I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but we have to go!"

Jean shook his head looking Willow in the eye. "Can we get some marshmallows back at base?" Jean joked and forced a weak smile.

Willow managed a smile "Mate, you're one of the toughest people I've met."

Jean nodded as the fire returned to his eyes. "Of course I am! I am an American!"

"A what?"

"Never mind!" Jean cried and he grabbed his shotgun, glancing one last time at the dead soldier. "Hope you rot." He spat as climbed into the Tank.

Willow flinched as several bullets ricocheted off the tank. He quickly composed himself and climbed into the tank after the others. Just before he could close the hatch Rylte dropped down from the trees.

'_I-went-to-Starbucks!-It-had-all-these-celebrities! And-I-was-amazed-that-everyone liked-this-particular-Starbucks-cuz-they-are-everywhere!'_ Rylte said so quickly Willow barely understood a word, but he smiled anyways.

"Good to see you too Rylte." He said, allowing the Riolu to crawl inside before he closed the hatch.

Inside the tank Yellow shot a worried glance at Jean inside the tank as she pressed down hard on the accelerator.

Red placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Nice work Yel… nice work."

The Unovan soldiers quickly fell behind the tank and the resistance escaped into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Scot<strong>: Hmm the plot thickens... the knock on effects of this will echo in following chapters... DRAMA! ROMANCE! OTHER STUFF! ... DRAMA! It's all here! So leave a review plox? =D


	11. Seat of Power

**'Seat of Power'**

* * *

><p>Amongst the ruins of the old Unova Pokemon league an enormous castle stood as the ultimate symbol of power in the region. Inside King Greye Harmonia sat on his throne his face blank, but emitting an aura of horrific anger. At the base of his throne stood a girl, a long green streak inside her brunette hair glanced up at him worriedly.<p>

"My lord…? Are you okay?" She asked probably the only person in Unova who would ask with concern in her voice.

"Perfectly fine Limilia." Greye spat.

"If you are certain… but you can talk to me if you are troubled…" Limilia continued sadly.

The throne room doors burst open, and Ghetsis in his royal robe marched towards the throne with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Nephew!" He chuckled. "I hear you were thwarted by a band of rebels… how disappointing…"

Greye narrowed his eyes on the green-haired man. "Disappointing you say? Disappointing for whom?"

"As your Uncle and guardian, I can't help but feel slightly disappointed in your failure Greye… I expected better from you."

Greye smiled and shook his head. "Ah Ghetsis, do you really think of me as a fool?"

Ghetsis felt a chill run down his spine. "I do not think of you as a fool Greye, I taught you everything I know…"

"Exactly." Greye chuckled. "You taught me deception, how to lie, cheat and steal without raising a finger." Greye leaned forward. "And when to realize then I'm being played."

"Is this going somewhere?" Ghetsis frowned.

"Ghetsis, you came here hoping to weaken my hold on the country, assisting the rebels by providing them valuable information." Greye spoke calmly, while Limilia griped the hilt of her sword looking furious.

Ghetsis snarled. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing? ! You ungrateful child!"

Greye stood up from his throne. "I'm ungrateful? !" He roared. "I shared this country with you Ghetsis, I gave you power. And you sought to remove me from the throne so you could have it all for yourself!" Greye raised a finger to point at Ghetsis. "That. Dear Uncle is ungrateful."

Ghetsis snarled. "You have gotten to powerful for your own good Greye…" Ghetsis snapped his fingers. "Shadow Triad eliminate him!"

Ghetsis' three assassins phased into the room, samurai katanas drawn.

"Limilia…" Greye muttered lazily.

Limilia nodded and her body started to glow a bright green. She drew her sword as the light from her body enveloped her weapon also.

The shadow triad watched in amazement before letting out a battle cry and charging forward.

But Limilia was faster.

Her body shot forward like a green bullet and with three lazy flicks of her sword, Ghetsis' three assassins dropped like flies.

"Impossible…" Ghetsis mused. "So this is the power of the Green Witch…"

Limilia now turned her attention towards Ghetsis and started to approach him with blood in her eyes.

"Limilia. Stop."

Limilia paused and turning gave Greye a questioning look. "But my lord… he tried to kill you…"

"I noticed." Came Greye's blunt reply. "But I realise that I need him."

Ghetsis smiled evilly at this.

"That is why I'm placing this order; upon my premature death, no matter whom is responsible… Ghetsis is to be sentenced to immediate death."

Ghetsis' smile vanished instantly. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Uncle… I do hate to repeat myself…" Greye sighed. "If I die… you die."

"That's madness!" Ghetsis roared.

"Quite cunning if you ask me." Greye replied. "I was inspired by the use of a Pokemon move… Destiny Bond, I believe."

"You can't do that!" Ghetsis continued to protest.

"I think I will. It will stop you passing information to the rebels and get your priorities sorted out. I can't have you scheming my death now."

Ghetsis sighed and hung his head. "Greye… you have bested me." When Ghetsis raised his head he was smiling, and in his eyes Greye noticed something that wasn't there before… pride.

"I've raised you well." Ghetsis beamed, before bowing respectfully. "Reign long my king."

Greye smirked in triumph. "That is all Ghetsis… you may leave now."

The moment Ghetsis had left the room, Limilia snapped around to Greye. "What is this madness! ? How can you let him live? !"

Greye chuckled dryly. "It is very hard to find good administrators these days… besides I've put him in line… he won't threaten my rule any longer."

Limilia lowered her sword. "Forgive my outburst… I was out of place."

"You're one of my commanders Colonel… Its your job to give me your opinion." Greye sighed. "If only General Reynald was as competent…"

"What of the General sire? I heard he was wounded in the prison raid."

"Reynald is a unique person, much like yourself Lime." Greye chuckled. "He is capable or rapid cellular regeneration. He heals almost instantaneously."

Limilia raised an eyebrow. "An unkillable soldier… fascinating."

"Much like yourself." Commented Greye. "However his personality is much to be desired."

"How so?"

"He drinks, gambles and spends far to much time with women."

Limilia snorted. "He sounds like a pig."

Greye clapped his hands together. "But enough seriousness… I want to organise a royal ball for next month."

Limilia's eyes widened in shock. "But sire that's reckless!"

"Exactly." Greye waved her out the room. "Get it done. And remember to pass that order about Ghetsis onto the military."

Limilia bowed. "Of course."

Greye looked down at the bodies of Ghetsis' assassins. "Guards! Come clean up this mess!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jean<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jean sat alone in the resistance's cafeteria mindlessly poking his meal with his fork. Several men who passed by him congratulated him for "his first kill", however Jean wasn't feeling very proud of himself.<p>

He sighed and leaned back on his chair to stare up at the roof, every time he closed his eyes he could see the lifeless body of that soldier. Guilt welled up in his chest, he wanted to scream to smash something, but he feared that if he gave in he would lose his sanity.

So he did the net best thing… he sighed.

"Not feeling hungry?" It was Yellow.

Jean forced a smile. "Nah I'm just tired."

"You shouldn't blame yourself you know…"

Jean glanced up at her. "Whaddaya mean?"

"You're feeling guilty."

"What? No… I'm fine." Jean waved her off. "I'm just a little tired."

"Everyone goes through this stage, Jean." Yellow looked at him calmly. "The longer you hold it in the more you tear yourself apart."

Jean was about to stand up and leave when James slumped into the seat beside him. "Sup mate!" He greeted cheerily. "Nice work there saving Yellow and all."

"Yeah… I'm just gonna go-"

"Hey Jean." Devin took the seat facing him, he didn't look happy. "Having fun?"

"No…?"

"Sup Dev!" James hi-fived his squad mate.

Willow and Mallori also sat at the table looking flustered.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Target practice…" Willow groaned. "Mallori's accuracy was a bit off…"

"I said I was sorry!" Mallori cried her face flushing red. "Just drop it already!"

"Oh what happened?" James grinned. "Something "romantic" eh?"

"No she shot at me…" He glared at her. "With a machine gun!"

James, Devin and Yellow broke in laughter and Jean managed a smile. Yellow noticed Jean's lack or participation and sighed.

"Hey Yellow?" Devin got her attention. "Don't suppose your busy tomorrow? We could go into town together?"

James clicked his fingers. "There's a small town festival on tomorrow evening, we should go to that!"

"Should I really go around in public?" Willow asked. "I mean… I am a dictator around here."

"I'm sure Yellow can engineer something."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red and Blue<strong>_

* * *

><p>Blue stood examining a map of Unova pinned to the wall she reached up and pulled one of the few blue coloured pins from the map. She grimaced at the enormous number of Red pins posted over the vast majority of the map.<p>

Red walked into the room after her. "Something wrong?"

"We lost another base this morning…" Blue hung her head. "We're losing this war Red… and very soon they'll find this one."

Red scowled. "I guess our jailbreak kicked the hornets nest?"

"We are in for some rough times Red." Blue turned to face him. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Green Oak."


	12. Smile

**'Smile'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red, Blue, Willow, Mallori, Jean, Devin, James, Yellow, Black and White<strong>_

* * *

><p>The band of resistance members stood outside of town, admiring the bright lights of the festival. They all wore festival clothing… or in Willow's case a hood to conceal his face.<p>

"It's beautiful…" Yellow commented, her eyes flickering with joy.

"I knew you would enjoy it!" Devin boasted wrapping an arm around her and sending a sly glance at Jean.

Jean raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Willow groaned. "A hood is all you could come up with?" He tugged the hood down so it covered his face a bit better. "I feel like a criminal."

"It makes you look mysterious." Mallori joked.

"You look nice Prez." Black blushed as examined White's Japanese styled robe.

"Heh, yeah." White rubbed the back of her head. "Blue helped me pick it."

"Can we go to the festival already?" James tapped his foot impatiently. "I wanna get there before I'm eighty."

"Or dead." Willow added darkly as his eyes flashed a shade of black for a brief moment.

"Wow, how pessimistic of you Willow…" James commented. "So can we please stop standing around before Willow turns us into Goths?"

The group sighed and continued to the festival.

The resistance broke into smaller groups to avoid being detected and spread out to enjoy the various shows, stalls and performances.

"Wow there's so many people…" Blue remarked in awe. "…Everyone seems so happy."

"Yeah, this festival only happens once ever five years." Red replied, arms behind his head, smiling back at her. "So I invited Green."

Blue froze. "You what?"

"I invited Green." Red repeated, still smiling. "Is something wrong?"

"Red! We discussed this!" Blue suppressed a scream. "I don't trust him!"

"Exactly why you two should spend some time together and get along." Red replied still smiling brightly.

"B-but Red…" Blue struggled to explain. "What if he's been betraying us?"

"Green?" Red pondered for a moment. "Nah, that ain't him."

"Don't you think you're being too trusting of him?"

Red suddenly rushed over to a stall to examine some of the toys. "Wow! I had this when I was a kid!"

Blue gaped. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm not." Red replied. "We're at a festival! Loosen up!"

Blue felt a presence behind her and snapped around ready to fight.

"So you are the famous Blue, I've been hearing about." A boy with light brown spiky hair smirked at her. "You're pretty cute, for a soldier."

Blue flushed angrily. "And you must be that cocky jerk that all the girls like to laugh about."

"Cold." Green sighed and turned to Red who was playing around with a stuffed Pikachu. "What's with the accessory Red?"

"Remember I used to have Pikachu just like this when I was kid?" Red smiled to himself. "We used to fight with our stuffed toys and pretend to battle."

Blue facepalmed. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Green wrapped an arm around her. "Red's always been a little strange."

"Take it off or I break it." Blue hissed.

"Feisty." Green chuckled and removed his arm from Blue.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Red laughed. "Come on, for one night we get to act like kids again."

Blue sighed. "Fine, just for one night."

* * *

><p>Black and White wandered around the stalls.<p>

"I remember coming here when I was just a kid." White laughed. "My Parents took me to the fireworks display." White's smile faded. "That was so long ago…"

Black watched her for a few moments before clicking his fingers. "Why don't we go together!"

"You'd go with me?" White glanced at him.

"It's not like I'm doing anything else." Black chuckled. "I can't really train my Pokemon in this time so I really don't have much else to do."

White beamed at him. "That means a lot to me Black, thank you."

"Hey, hey!" Black waved desperately blushing. "If I could train my team I would."

"Right, whatever you say loudmouth." White grabbed his hand and started to drag him. "My Parents used to take me to this place where we could watch the fireworks."

* * *

><p>Devin struggled to push through the crowds after an exited Yellow. "Hey Yel! Quit running off! You're gonna get lost!"<p>

"I saw a tool shop when we passed by earlier, maybe I can get some new equipment." Yellow half-muttered to herself.

"Do you have gears for brains too? !" Devin cried. "There's going to be a fireworks display soon!"

"We have plenty of time." Yellow waved him off.

* * *

><p>James groaned as he sauntered aimlessly through groups of laughing friends and couples.<p>

"Can't believe Devin ditched me…" He grumbled bitterly.

James was shaken out of his thoughts when he bumped into a person causing her to fall. The girl was wearing a beautiful green robe, her brown hair was tied back into a bun and she stared up at him with her woeful green eyes.

"Whoa!" James quickly reached down to help her up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Neither was I…" The girl spoke softly, soundly downtrodden.

"Something wrong?" James asked.

"You wouldn't understand…" She avoided his gaze.

"You're lonely."

The girl looked back at him. "Is that obvious?"

"Very." James grinned. "So, why don't you hang around with me? My friends all ditched me."

"It must be nice…" She muttered weakly.

"Huh?"

"To have friends I mean…"

James frowned. "A pretty girl like you has no friends?" Before she could reply James grabbed her hand. "I'll be your friend! Come on lets go watch the fireworks!"

The girl faltered. "I don't know if I should…"

"Nonsense!" James grabbed her hand again and started to pull her. "I'll win ya a toy off of one of the stalls? Deal?"

The girl looked him in the eye searchingly before managing a smile. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Jean fumbled with his toy gun as he aimed at the target.<p>

"Come on Jean…" Willow groaned. "You've gotta hit something!"

Mallori giggled as Jean fired and missed once again.

Jean threw the fake revolver to the ground and started jumping on it angrily. "STUPID. PIECE. OF. CRAP!"

Willow snatched the revolver away before Jean could cause any further damage and quickly aimed and hit a target worth 50 points.

"Seems to work for me…" Willow shrugged as he handed it back to Jean.

"Alright fine." Jean grunted as he took the revolver. "Last shot… gotta win a prize…"

As Jean stepped forward to take the shot, he slipped on a piece of discarded litter and fired the last bullet. The bullet bounced around the stall causing the vendor to dive to the ground as the plastic bullet ricocheted above his head, before, somehow, hitting the target worth 100 points.

"AWW YEAH!" Jean roared pumping his fist into the air.

Mallori and Willow sweatdropped behind him. "That… was lucky."

The vendor shakily stood up and handed Jean a prize.

Willow smiled at Jean, he was back to his 'good' old self.

* * *

><p>James handed the girl the prize he won from the game. "There." He grinned. "Feel better now?"<p>

The girl smiled at him. " A bit."

"I never caught you're name by the way, I'm James." James held out his hand.

"Oh…" The girl paused. "It's uh… Lim… Lime."

James shook her hand. "it's nice to meet you Lime!"

Suddenly a phone started ringing. Lime reached into her dress and withdrew her phone before answering it.

"Yeah, I understand…" She said, the smile on her face vanishing almost immediately. She looked up at James. "I'm sorry… I have to go."

James smiled at her. "Hey it's cool! Don't worry about it!"

Lime frowned. "I guess you'll want your prize back?"

"Nah keep it." James waved her off. "I won it for you."

Lime hugged the Eevee doll closer to herself. "Thanks James." She smiled weakly before disappearing into the crowds.

"Yeah…" James muttered after her. "See ya…"

* * *

><p><strong>In a matter of time...<strong>

* * *

><p>The group met up before traveling to White's viewing spot.<p>

A nearby photographer spotted the large group and approached them. "How about a group photo?" He asked them.

Red glanced at everyone before nodding. "Sure!"

Everyone lined up together wrapping arms around each other's shoulders giving friend's rabbit ears… and all of them smiling brightly.

"Smile!"

And as the Photographer took the photo the first fireworks exploded in the background lighting up the night sky.


	13. The Final Epic Showdown of Showdowniness

**The Final Epic Showdown of Showdowniness-ness, yes.**

* * *

><p>'<em>So this is what it has come down too…'<em> Willow frowned as he faced down Greye and his Lucario. Rylte was battered and bruised at his feet from fighting through Greye's bodyguards.

"You foolish lookalike!" Greye smiled. "Did you truly believe you could defeat me?"

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered coming." Willow replied with a carefree shrug.

"You're treating our final battle as if were naught but a simple fistfight!" Greye snarled, enraged by his opponent's lack of care.

"Why should I take this fight seriously… its not as if it's the real thing." Willow yawned. "Its just the author having fun."

"I concur!" Said Jean as he warped into Greye's throne room.

"Where the devil did you come from? !" Greye gasped.

"Who the hell talks like that?" Mallori pondered as she tapped her chin thoughtfully, having also warped into the room.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion? !" Greye wailed. "This is becoming very anticlimactic!"

The door of Greye's throne room burst open and Devin in a Santa costume rushed in. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Silence.

Devin glanced up at everyone in the room; they simply stared blankly at him. "Was I too early?"

He was answered by Mallori who, in an inhuman feat of strength, kicked him back out the door.

"Ah, she must be your warrior." Greye commented, clicking his fingers. "I too have a skilled warrior at my service."

Limilia burst through the room wearing nothing but a bathrobe; her hair was wet and water dripped from her body, it was apparent that she had just left the shower. "Milord! Are you in danger? !"

Another awkward silence gripped the room.

Limilia blushed in embarrassment upon realising she had no clothes on and pulled the towel closer to her body.

"That does it!" Jean declared. "End the scene, this is waaaaay to ridiculous even for a fan fiction!"

"Hey don't break the fourth wall!" Mallori screeched, smashing him over the head with her unused skateboard.

"Guys! You're both breaking the fourth wall by mentioning the fourth wall!" Willow pointed out before facepalming. "Great now I'm doing it…"

"What is… this fourth wall you speak of…" Limilia coughed awkwardly, running a hand through her dripping hair.

"She's trying to correct us!" Jean beamed. "What a nice person!"

"JEAN!" Mallori boomed. "You are still breaking the fourth wall!"

'That wall has been broken since 1972 when Hungary attacked Turnips and was no longer known as 'Hungary', but 'WellFed'' Rylte spoke for the first time in this chapter.

"What is with these narrations! ?" Mallori flailed. "They're breaking the fourth wall!"

Silly Mallori then realised that she had once again broken the fourth wall, much to the annoying author's delight.

"Seriously…?" Mallori groaned.

Yes, seriously. But back to narrating the final showdown between good and evil is about to begin in Dragonball-

"Enough with the Dragonball references!" Willow snapped. "You reference that anime in every fic you write can't you be more original? !"

…Willow rubbed his temples like Renamon from Digimon-

"Not what I meant!" Willow roared.

"You know guys…" Jean started awkwardly. "I'm glad MY creator isn't as stupid as yours, I mean he made a Pokemon character called "Cookie" who likes cookies! He's consistent and doesn't pull the same crap ScotSniper does!"

As Jean (who wears jeans) continued to ramble about the author's dazzling brilliance a pie… yes, a pie fell from the sky and nailed Jean in the face, defying the laws of gravity.

Devin crawled back into the throne room. "Can I have some more screen time now?"

Suddenly a big yellow bulldozer came crashing through the throne room wall, sending debris and original characters scrambling. On it sat a familiar blond boy, he removed a bottle of juice from his trouser pocket and started drinking it.

"You incompetent buffoon! You're ruining my castle! Are you aware of how expensive this place was?"

James shuffled through his pocket and produced a piece of paper. "So this isn't 23 Diagon Alley?"

"Wrong fandom!" Mallori called out to him.

"Oh, my bad then…" James brought both his legs to rest on top of the bulldoser's steering wheel and continued to drink from his bottle.

"What a farce…" Greye commented dully. "Limilia dispose of them."

To everyone's horror Limilia was now fully clothed in her military uniform and had dozens of small knives in her hands.

"Quick! Protect Andy!" Willow yelled as he rushed in front of small, brown haired, generic, 8 year old boy who was crying. Mallori and Rylte quickly joined him as they took battle positions.

"Who the heck is Andy! ?" Jean complained. "Is Scot just making up characters for the sake of it now?"

Willow brandished his samurai sword, ready to deflect the inevitable onslaught of knives.

"Is this even the same fanfic anymore? !" Jean flailed his arms comically trying to get everyone's attention. "Where did he get that Samurai sword? !"

Limelia shot Willow one last glare before unleashing her barrage of knives.

Jean yelped and dived behind Willow as he prepared to parry the deadly blades and with several fast flicks of his sword the knives all clattered harmlessly to the ground.

Jean blinked and slowly stood up staring up at Willow, who stood calmly as a cool breeze swept by. "Nice moves Willow!"

"Thanks Jean." Willow turned around with a smile and Jean's face fell.

One of Limilia's knives had planted itself in Willow's forehead, and blood started to trickled down his face.

"Umm… Willow…" Jean started nervously. "You've got something on your… umm… face."

"Hmm?" Willow raised an eyebrow seemingly unaware that there was a knife in his head.

"Umm… there's a knife in your… umm… forehead…" Mallori finished nervously.

"What? ! Crap, I thought I thought I deflected all of them…" Willow whispered loudly to himself quickly removing the dagger from his head and slipping it into his jacket pocket. Willow slowly turned back to Limilia. "Nice try but your throws failed to hit any of us."

"WHAT? !" Jean screamed. "Willow! She hit you in the head!"

"No she didn't." Willow replied calmly.

"She clearly did! There's blood all over your face!" Jean argued back.

"If that were true, wouldn't I have a dagger in my head?"

"You pulled it out!"

"I did no such thing."

Jean threw his arms up in exasperation. "Hey you evil girl!" He pointed at Limilia. "You hit him in the head right?"

Limilia kept a neutral face. "No I did not hit him."

"What…?" Jean deadpanned. "Oh forget this! Lets keep fighting!"

"I agree, lets do it." Willow gave Jean a casual wave over the shoulder, but that just made the situation worse.

There was a dagger in Willow's hand.

Yet another awkward silence gripped the throne room.

"Umm… Willow…" Mallori shifted uncomfortably. "There… umm… is something on your hand."

Willow caught on quickly this time and pulled the dagger out of hand and slipped it into his pocket. "Huh? What do you mean Mallori?"

"Did you deflect any of those knives? !" Jean screamed in rage.

"I just saw him, he deflected all of them." Limilia pointed out calmly.

"…she's helping me look cool…" Willow muttered to himself. "…she's such a nice person…"

"But you aren't cool!" Jean pointed out. "You suck at your job, you're a lazy slob, you let your Riolu run wild and you still haven't paid my fifty bucks back!"

"Oh no Andy!" Mallori screamed.

Sticking out from the top of Andy's head was one of Limilia's knives.

When Willow saw this he was surrounded by a dark aura. He slowly turned to face Limilia with a murderous look in his eyes. "You are going to pay…"

But just as he was about to leap into combat a voice stopped him.

"Umm actually I saw the whole thing."

The group turned to face an injured royal guard who had stumbled into the room.

"Err… you see…" The guard nervously tried to explain. "When the guy with the sword deflected all those daggers, he knocked one up into the sky, which ultimately fell back down and hit the little boy in the head, killing him. So, technically it's the boy with the sword's fault the boy is dead…"

Everyone turned to look at Willow who had his head hung low with shame, but suddenly he straightened up and black aura surrounded him. He slowly turned back to Limila. "You are going to pay…"

"Did he completely ignore what that guard just said? !" Jean squawked, clutching his head and shaking it as if he were a person in Yu-gi-oh (That counts as an anime right?). "This world is too freakin' bizarre!"

"Yes that's right, I killed the boy." Limilia nodded, still keeping a cool face.

"She's still playing along! ?" Jean wailed manically. "What's going on here? !"

Willow grit his teeth. "Please stop being so nice and stuff! You're gonna make it hard for me to defeat you!"

"I'm not being nice." Limilia spoke as if she were indifferent. "If I hadn't thrown those knives then this whole thing wouldn't have happened and that boy wouldn't be dead. So technically I killed the boy."

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged, agreeing that Limilia's logic was feasible.

"Alright then!" Willow declared, raising his sword. "Lets fight."

Splat.

Another dagger hit Willow in the forehead. This time Willow simply fell back and hit the ground with a deathly thud.

"Willooow!" Mallori and Jean cried out in horror before…

Splat. Splat.

Mallori and Jean glanced down at their bodies only to realise that two daggers where protruding from both of their chests. Both swayed before falling backwards, lying side-by-side their fallen comrade.

'_Hmm she seems to have forgotten about me…'_ Rylte muttered to himself.

Splat.

And the Riolu fell down as well.

"What a waste…" Greye snorted in disgust and left the throne room, slamming the door behind him.

Limilia approached the bodies and gave Willow's a gentle kick. "He's gone now."

Willow sat up and removed the dagger from his forehead, which was really just a fake dagger with a suction cup at the tip.

Mallori and Jean sat up as well.

"What…" Jean muttered. "I thought I really was dead…"

"Don't be ridiculous Jean!" Mallori snapped at him. "The good guys never die in these fics even if the whole chapter is just one big joke!"

Jean thought about this for a moment. "Good point."

'_Can weh parteh nauw?'_

"Woo partaaay!" James and Devin cried in delight.

And thus, the character's partied, the fourth wall was broken… and ScotSniper was amused.

* * *

><p>Chapter End.<p> 


	14. Thom'

_**'Thom'**_

* * *

><p>"So we're getting a new guy?" Devin asked abruptly earning him the glares of every Rebel in the room.<p>

"That's what I said didn't I?" Blue snapped at him. "As I said, we will assign our forces to groups of four." Blue sent a sharp glare to Devin. "You can count the number of squad members you have right?"

"Yes, there's you, James and me!" Devin exclaimed happily. "We're the perfect combo." His face turned malicious. "And you want to ruin it…"

Blue rolled her eyes. "You'll get over it."

James yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Got any ideas on who you want to recruit boss?"

"Yes I do actually." Blue tapped her chin. "He's a strange fellow, but I'm sure you'll get along. He is a honest person."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

* * *

><p>Willow, Jean and Mallori walked down a corridor of the resistance's underground bunker. They were bored. The bunker smelled terrible. And most of the soldiers were ugly.<p>

Willow continued to list everything he hated about the resistance, right infront of its members who, by the looks of things, all wanted to beat him to death. Willow actively ignored them as Mallori grew steadily more anxious – Jean was too busy staring at the roof because it reminded him of his sofa back home.

One resistance soldier who had his attention trapped in a book he was reading bumped into Willow as he walked. Neither Willow nor the Rebel seemed fazed, but instead shot each other a glare before speaking.

"What's that you're reading there?" Willow asked unenthusiastically.

The Blond haired boy looked up at him and smiled warmly. "This is known as a book. Something a simpleton like you should and read."

Willow frowned. "The only thing worth read is p-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll rip your head off." Mallori hissed violently, her eyes glinting.

The Blond haired soldier shifted his gaze to her. "Oh seems like this girl has you by the balls. Good thing too, a slob like you couldn't exist by yourself."

"Oi. Don't go making assumptions." Willow narrowed his eyes dangerously. "They can be quite dangerous you know?"

"You seem to be a rather… sad individual friend." The Blond haired soldier smiled warmly again. "Could it be that you're lacking something perhaps?"

Willow shrugged keeping a dull expression. "I'm not lacking anything, but you're close to lacking a full set of teeth."

The blond haired boy clicked his fingers. "I get it! You are the type who acts cool so that when they mess up they don't have to take responsibility, typical behavior from a failure."

"I suggest you quit talking and leave before my 'typical behavior' shoves your head down a toilet." Willow shot back, growing slightly more irritated.

The Blond haired soldier chuckled. "So violent, I was simply being honest after all. A failure like yourself usually acts this way because you've screwed up somewhere and feel guilty about it. So you lash out and put up a pathetic 'cool' façade so that you don't have to go through it again."

"Shutup." Willow spat.

But he kept talking. "Tell me, what are you hiding? Did you break a promise to your girlfriend? Did a bully break your favourite toy? Failed to protect a friend-"

Willow shot forwards and grabbed him by the throat before pinning him to the wall. "You don't know when to close your mouth do you?"

Mallori and Jean stared wide-eyed at their friend, completely shocked by his reaction.

"Seems I've struck a nerve…" The Blond haired rebel mused. "Tell me…how close a friend was it?"

Willow tightened his grip and snarled.

"Oh!" The Blond haired boy exclaimed again. "It wasn't just one, was it?"

Mallori saw Willow wince slightly and his hand started to form a fist.

"What a typical failure you are." The Soldier grinned. "Can't even protect the ones he cares abou-"

Willow slammed his fist into the wall right next to the Rebel's face. "I know your sort…" Willow smirked. "You think you can get under people's skins with your psychological mumbo jumbo, but that crap doesn't work on me."

The Blond haired soldier kept smiling. "Seems you aren't a complete failure… you can at least keep your emotions in check, kudos to you."

Willow released him from his grip and calmly waked away.

The Blond haired boy rubbed his throat. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

Willow simply gave him the one-fingered salute without even turning to face him.

* * *

><p>"So…" Devin frowned. "What is our new squadie called?"<p>

Blue threw down a document in front of him. "He calls himself Thom."

James and Devin leaned over t document to stare at the portrait of a smiling Blond haired soldier.

"The reason I'm assigning him to our squad…" Blue told them. "Isn't because he's skilled or anything… we're concerned he's an imperial spy."

"An imperial spy, huh?" James mused. "I wonder what he's like?"

* * *

><p><strong>Scot<strong>: I was finally able to break out of my lazy streak to give you a short filler chapter… I remain to be awesome."

**Rylte**: Liesss.


End file.
